


Bully Bashing in Bondage

by patchworkweddingdress, wanderingquill



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, High School, Kink, Spanking, dubcon, noncon, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkweddingdress/pseuds/patchworkweddingdress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingquill/pseuds/wanderingquill
Summary: Eddie Gluskin, the three transfer terror on Murkoff Highschool is going to learn the hardway that one does not incur the wrath of a wolf in a woolen sweater vest that is the rich kid Waylon "Ice king" Park aka the school class president for freshman. Both are not fully prepared for what the other will inspire in each other.





	1. First Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Patches came up with the original prompt. And my friend CasCorp was saint to help me edit this kinky story.

       “This is the best we can do Mr. Park.” The head of the faculty argued as the rest of the table grew anxious, watching the “Ice King Park” start to melt in outrage before them. The brilliant, lanky teen had been stalking around his side of the table for a while now. Never staying still, his voice almost cracking from arguing for the past hour for a more dire form of justice against the new student and the infamous rabble-rouser Edward Gluskin.

“He destroyed the Student Art Expo. I spent all summer pulling strings to arrange for other schools to participate in order for major art schools to even think about sending reps here!”

The slim teen stomped his foot as he finally stopped stress pacing up and down the meeting room’s length. He continued in rising tone. “His fighting obliterated half the projects set up. A couple days suspensions is useless if it hasn’t worked on this Gluskin guy before!”

The vice principal adjusted her designer custom glasses before responding to Waylon’s outburst. The current season’s eyewear probably cost more than her assistant’s monthly salary.

“We understand your outrage, but this is only his second offense at this school. Grounds for expulsion requires intent of destruction of school property while as a student here. He cannot be condemned for a harsher punishment solely because of his two previous transfers from different schools.  Gluskin was fighting with a student from another school who threw the first punch. His intent was brawling with the student from Jersey, not disrespecting Murkoff’s school property. It was only when the Jersey students “friends” joined the fight did any of the art get destroyed. There are security cameras to prove this.”   
  
“I don't care what they prove. He fucked up the political work I needed on my college application because he went Rambo with fists on some idiots from Jersey.” The other teachers in the room softly gasped as they watched their “best” student rant and rave in front of them. All but one, too timid to try and calm him down.  All but the real person in charge, Ms. Glick. The vice-principal and the unchallenged absolute authority in the school. The teachers beside her merely waited for her to take control of the situation. Anything else would not end well for them.

“You may be class president Mr. Park, and Principal Sylum is willing to write a recommendation to show your great efforts for the expo for whichever college you choose. But punishing Gluskin is the job of the faculty. Not the student body. We cannot condone any sort of retribution on school grounds. Do you understand, Mr. Park?” The sharp woman’s icy gaze froze Waylon’s rage for the moment. He squirmed as he saw a glimpse of  _ the violence  _ hidden behind the piercing eyes. Waylon hid his own darkness behind his meticulously designed appearance. He’s a wolf in a lambskin sweater vest and pocket protector. Glick and he are more alike than anyone else in the room even realized. The only real difference between them is that Glick is even  _ better than him _ . And even with his righteous outrage wiping away his painted mask, Waylon had the sense to back down when confronting a superior predator in their own turf. He cowered under the strain of her stare and hung his head lower and apologized. 

“Yes, Ms. Glick. Sorry Ms. Glick”

“Good. Then we’re done here. You will go back to lunch and we will deliver the verdict to Mr. Gluskin ourselves.”

“Yes...Ma’am. Of course Ma’am. Have a nice day.”

* * *

 

Eddie woke up to a stiff body and hazy vision in a bright room. He remembered cornering the class president by the nerd’s car behind the school. Park was a nerdy rich kid, too soft and delicate looking to fight for his lunch money. Or so Gluskin thought. He shoved Waylon against the open back door of the van. Felt Waylon’s adam’s apple throb under his grip. But then Waylon’s eyes, he doesn’t know how to word it right. Just something bright and dark showed up in his big brown eyes and Eddie’s entire spine chilled at the up-close view. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and then, nothing but black.  
  
Eddie had to recollect his senses before anything else. He had something shoved in his mouth, it let some air pass through somehow. But he had to focus to breath through his nose until his head stopped spinning.  Eddie blinked as his stinging eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescent light above him. He looked around and it looked like a furnished basement gym from a retro porno. He pushed down on his hands to start and get up to look around more. But flinched as he felt tugging friction around his ankles. He then tried to adjust his arms to pull out what was holding his legs, only to feel the same sensation on his arms. The sensation was coupled again with the soft clanging of hard metals against each other. He looked down at his wrists to find leather handcuffs that had a hoop like a dog collar on them. Both were hooked and locked onto another metal hoop that was drilled into the concrete floor by both hands. Too far apart to let him rest on his elbows, but close enough for him to stably stand on his hands.  He tried to move his legs, but felt a different tension from his knees. There was clanging of a metal bar between them as it hit the concrete below. Trying his ankles only resulted in the same sensation he had with his hands. Where the fuck was he? 

Looking up from his hand, he saw a pair of pale pedicured feet and the leg pants of crimson silk pajama pants you’d expect to see in a costume department. Following up the red silk pjs, he saw a shirtless Waylon. Still wearing his reading glasses, hair uncombed from his choirboy style, and twirling a small soft leather covered paddle in his hands.

“Just so you know, I’m filming all this. So if you try anything, everyone will see what I’m going to do to you.”

Eddie just glared at the captor that stood before him. Waylon just smirked back at him and kept twirling the paddle in his hands.

“You have been a very bad pup, Mister Gluskin. And normal methods failed to reform you. Hopefully, this nice twist of an old method can set you on your path.”

      Eddie tried to howl profanities at his captor. The muffling ball gag quieted the volume, which made it lose most of the bite and bark of the larger man. But the air wasted on sentiment started to make Eddie lightheaded soon enough.

“Now let’s get started then.” Waylon walked around, out of Eddie’s vision which scared him more than anything else.

“Now, try to count to six.”

Waylon smacked the small paddle against Eddie’s left ass cheek. Eddie literally heard the collision before his body registered the pain.  Waylon swung his arm back with the paddle to do the same to the other cheek before Eddie could brace for it.

“That’s two.”

Eddie huffed and clenched his lower body as Waylon smacked his ass four more times. He could feel the heat radiating off his rear as Waylon finished the “punishment”. 

His mind was a swirl of raging violent thoughts as Waylon walked back into view. His chest was heaving as he breathed through the gag as his face turned an even brighter red than his ass. 

“Now, have you’ve learned your lesson?” Waylon asked as he quickly removed the ball gag. Eddie snapped and tried to bite at Waylon once his mouth was free. Waylon retracted his hand quickly and let the ball gag dangle off Eddie’s throat like a collar. Staring at his abuser kneeling before him, Eddie swore out. 

  
“You fucking whore bastard. I’ll fucking kill you. I’m gonna smash your fucking skull against the wall you fucking sucko.” 

Waylon grabbed Eddie by his thick mohawk, forcing him to arch his spine at an uncomfortable angle. Waylon smirked at the way Eddie bit his lips when his hair was pulled. Eddie had a  _ thing _ for hair pulling it seemed. Waylon just went and stored that little fact away for a rainy day. But for now, he dealt with Eddie’s Freudian comment.

“Sucko?Bit presumptuous given how you skipped first , second, and third base.”

“I said, psycho! PSYCHOTIC BASTARD FUCK” Eddie spat profusely as he shouted his correction back at Waylon. 

“And back to gagging you.” 

Eddie spat loogies at Waylon as he leaned down to put the ball gag back in place. But he eventually ran out of spit with Waylon dodging it. And resorted to clamping his mouth shut. Waylon glared as he then cloth pinned Eddie’s nose between his fingers cutting off his air.  Eddie almost turned purple before he gasped for air. Giving Waylon the time to shove the open air gag back into his mouth. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Still such a bad pup.” Waylon softly scolded Eddie as he leisurely walked around to admire the large muscular beast of a man. The faint dew of sweat on his skin reflected the bright lights. Accenting the curves and grooves of Eddie’s muscles and bone structure. 

“You’ve learned nothing and now you can’t remember how to use your indoor voice. I’ll just have to try harder.”Waylon teased the horse whip he was twirling in his hand along Eddie’s spine. Eddie flinched at the soft sensation of the leather. Waylon now behind Eddie and out of his view, found Eddie’s reluctant response to his work. 

“But given your Freudian slip-up. I’m starting to think you’d like it.” 

Waylon grazed the edge of the leather covered paddle along Eddie’s partial erection as swung in between Eddie’s spread legs. The column throbbed and twitched against the unsettling caress. Swinging between Eddie’s shins and Waylon’s long-handled paddle.  Eddie snarled and thrashing in his bindings. The spreader between his legs banged against the concrete. The tough leather pulling against the sensitive skin around his ankles and knees. His own shoulders starting to sting from pulling against the chains to the floor  
   
       Waylon started without a word. Applying the same amount of force as last time. This time five smacks against each cheek. Spacing them out more this time in order to let the sensation of the impact sink in.  Eddie clenched and bit down on the gag, never letting himself move or squirm under the blows. Just tried to detach from his body and stare into the distance. The burning pain of paddle stung more intensely this round because Waylon waited for Eddie to relax a fraction before starting again. By the time Waylon had finished the longer set, Eddie was so furious he was shaking against the binds like a fighter dog outside the dog ring.

“This would go so much smoother if you just agreed to be good.” Waylon didn’t even bother fully removing the gag. Merely pulled it far enough from Eddie’s face to let him talk. 

“You ready to be good?”   
“GO TO HELL FUCKER”

“Let’s try again.” Waylon let go of the gag, the elasticity flinging it back into place before Eddie could close his screaming hole. 

“I think thirty is the right round number for such a defiant bad boy.”

Waylon hit Eddie’s right ass check in three rapid strikes before Eddie could even flinch at the first one. The intensity of the force pushed Eddie’s torso to shift forward after each collision.

“That’s three.”  
  


         By the third round for both pulsing pink ass cheeks, Eddie’s eyes started to swell up in tears. And the congestion of his nose started to make it difficult to breathe deeply. He finally relented and let his upper body lean down to rest on his forearms. The cool floor felt soothing on his warm dripping face. 

“Stay still Eddie.” Waylon cooed as he traced the curve of Eddie’s ass with his knuckle. Teasing the hot flesh where the first round of bruises had only started to form. Eddie whined as Waylon leaned his weight on his lower back like he was a staircase railing. Cooing from behind him.  “You’re that much closer to being a good boy.”

          Waylon moved back again and decided to poke the figurative elephant in the room. Eddie’s obvious hard-on swinging between his legs. Waylon supported his weight by placing one hand on Eddie’s left ass cheek. Forcing a keening whine from Eddie as Waylon’s cool fingers pressed down onto the hot abused skin on his rear. Waylon callously dropped the paddle on the floor. The soft sound terrifying Eddie further because he can’t turn his head to see over his shoulders. Waylon leaned his now free hand down between Eddie’s trembling thighs, to stroke his fingertips along Eddie’s cock. The tantalizing soft texture of Waylon’s fingertips tracing the veins on his manhood, coaxed a fresh stream of cum to dribble out. Resulting in a small growing stream of seed to puddle on the concrete below. 

“So this is why you’ve been such a bastard bad boy.” Waylon pressed his fingers down even more firmly onto Eddie’s pulsing manhood. The tormenting onslaught of pressure felt like too little and too much for the trapped man, after going untouched for so long. Waylon continued his thought out loud. “ I guess I’ll have to try  _ harder _ for the last sets to really drive this lesson home.” The last part sent a chilling sensation down Eddie’s spine as he felt Waylon’s lecherous hands abandon his groin. 

     Eddie clenched waiting for the immediate strike. But Waylon was nothing if not meticulous and patient. He waited until Eddie’s muscles started to cramp from being forced to tighten so much for so long. Eddie screamed once Waylon dropped the figurative shoe and assaulted his rear again. This time with much more force, resulting in Eddie’s entire body trying to lean forward after each hit. Waylon however, made the most of each strike by setting a longer time frame between each battered hit on each cheek. Making Eddie feel each aftershock and prindle prick of pain running up his spine. Which sent a tingling pleasure to his groin, forcing more cum to ooze onto the floor between his legs. Eddie squirmed and cried for mercy into the ball gag. The sounds only enticing Waylon to wait longer and pounded the paddle with more direct force the next round. It felt like years of exciting torment to the overwhelmed bully.   
  


        On the very last set, Waylon just smacked the paddle in the middle, striking the sides on both cheeks. The sudden shift in the target of abuse had sent Eddie over the edge. Eddie wailed into the gag as his abdomen strained and clenched as he spread his seed everywhere beneath him. His orgasm seemed to last for hours, even though it was only a few moments. Nothing else existed outside of Waylon’s hand on his back and the agonizing ecstatic pain and pleasure emitting from his lower body.

  
        Eddie was trembling and gasping for air after Waylon unclipped the back of the ball gag. Waylon felt like he had conquered the world. And he wanted to see how ruined the school’s local tormentor had become. Eddie was weak from the over stimulus and the pain. Waylon just smiled and smiled as he traced the contours of Eddie’s spine as with his fingertips. The soft touch alone made Eddie gasp from the sensation. His body was still trembling from the forced orgasm. And to top it all off, the delectable beast’s cock was still rock hard against his stomach.

Waylon had truly ruined this overconfident delinquent. He ripped him out of his pride and his sense of self. And better still, he got it all on tape. The tripod camera aimed at the middle of the room still blinked its green light. Meaning it was still recording the brutal punishment and now it was filming the aftermath.   Waylon's eyes reflected a wicked gleam aimed at the camera before he leaned over and yanked Eddie’s bowed head up by his mohawk. Forcing him into a deep arch to look him in the eyes. Eddie’s chest heaved as the wind got knocked out of him from the moaning he released. His spine arched in as his chains strained against his arms and legs. 

“You won’t be starting fights at school now? You’ll be a good boy?”

Eddie’s drooping eyelids opened wide as he looked into Waylon’s wicked expression. His mind fumbled to collect any sort of response. 

He mumbled out a breathy “Yesss, yes, I’ll...be good..I’ll be good.”

Waylon released his sharp hold on Eddie’s hair, letting Eddie’s weakened body drop down onto his forearms again.

“Wonderful. That’s a good pup.” Waylon cooed as he rubbed small circles at the base of Eddie’s neck. Clearly enjoying the strong teen moaning softly as he did so. Eddie must be truly touch starved if he was moaning from the most minimal of affectionate touches. It only made Waylon want to break him even further. A dark thought bloomed in Waylon’s mind. A vicious little thought involving Eddie’s fever pink skin, his muscular chest, and the horse whip Waylon had bought on eBay. 

Eddie’s spine stiffened as he heard Waylon chuckle beside him. He couldn’t take another round, he just he just couldn’t. He started to dissociate his mind and try and go to his safe spot in his mind he fled to when in danger. The psychological nuclear bunker his mind made when he still lived with his father and uncle. His muscles clenched and stilled in place as he tried to detach from his body. 

  
       Waylon kept petting his hair and neck and then putting something cool and gel-like on his burning red cheeks. The affection and application were oddly soothing because Waylon’s strong hands went about it gently at a rhythmic pace. The soft almost affectionate contact confused the abused youth. It almost paralyzed him physically and emotionally. As his body soaked in the softer touches like a bone dry sponge. But his mind was still frazzled by the situation and was whirling itself into a panic trying to figure out what was happening. But the adrenaline of the “punishment” had finally started to recede from his veins, leaving Eddie’s mind and body waning under the intimate contact. He was so relaxed and subdued, Eddie didn’t even try to escape as Waylon unhooked his left ankle, left hand, and his knees from the ground ties.

Waylon curled his foot under Eddie’s stomach. He then kicked Eddie’s abdomen to force him on his side. Then shoving his side down with the same foot to make him land on his back. His ass landing on a small pillow, covered in a towel.  The bindings on the right side forced his limp body to shift at an awkward position, but he managed due to subconscious body reflexes shifting to a more comfortable pose while laying on his back.

And well, Eddie, to Waylon at that moment was a freaking vision in his ruined state. 

His face was blotchy pink, so much so he looked like he was wearing rouge. His lips were bitten whore red. His startling metal blue eyes looked almost electric blue from the vivid cleaning effect of his sobbing. Even his chest was heaving up and down, like some ravished gothic romance heroine after being taken in the master’s bed. Waylon startled himself when his immediate thought of seeing Gluskin was

“MINE.”

  
Waylon originally planned to just jack off riding a dildo later while reviewing the tape at his leisure. So he had cleaned himself up down there and put in an ample plug inside him before waking up sleeping beauty in his basement. But, he didn’t expect to find a viable throbbing Gluskin cock at the end of the session.  Sometimes the best options, are the unforeseen ones. Waylon stood over Gluskin, legs on either side and pressed the paddle under his chin to force the man to look up.

“Do you want to be a good boy now?”

Eddie trembled at the intense eye contact and nodded yes.

“Do you want to get a reward only good boys get?”

Eddie froze, utterly confused but nodded anyway because he couldn’t think farther than an immediate reaction.

“Good. Now no fighting. This is going to feel good~” 

Waylon moved away and grabbed a bottle of lube on a cabinet nearby. He stopped for a moment before doubling back to grab what looked like a lightsaber toy short sword for duller children. It was a medium length tool, with what looked to be a bright red fake blunt “blade” on the end. Eddie would have laughed at the fact it looked like Waylon had an air flight controller wand in his basement. But the stinging pain still emitting from his beaten raw ass, even if dulled by the soft towel and cold pillow and his orgasm, made him know better than to underestimate anything in this situation. Especially in regards to Waylon his tormentor.

Waylon strutted leisurely back as he watched Eddie wheeze as he watched him. Standing between Eddie’s splayed out legs Waylon warned.

“Don’t move, if you try anything I promise it won’t be worth it.” He gently swayed the innocuous object in his hand to further the warning. Eddie felt like a small gnat caught by a poisonous spider’s web with Waylon looming over him. One false move and he’d likely regret it for the rest of his optimistically long life. 

Eddie froze, goosebumps running up his spine as Waylon crotched down between his legs. His long legs were still bent due to the spreader bar hooked at the knees. Waylon was small enough to fit right between Eddie’s groin and the back of the wide spreader. Eddie wanted to scream when he felt Waylon shift and press his unlubed hard-on against his stinging ass and his unprepared hole.  
  


       Eddie tried to focus on breathing himself calm and block out the unspoken trauma from his past. Screwing his eyes closed shut, he tried to imagine himself in any other situation to keep out the memory of his uncle and his Polaroid camera and the nasty chocolate. He conjured the image of some model on his friend Chris’s wall to be the person between his legs pouring the lube onto his cock. She was a generic-looking blond bombshell knockoff of Pamela Anderson in a tight lifeguard swimsuit, but she looked harmless unlike the blond psycho in front of him.

A sharp jolt to Eddie’s nipple literally shocked him out of his temporary “happy escape” in his mind. Eddie arched and yowled at the sharp pain rushing through his right nipple. Swiveling his head back forwards, he stared with wide pleading Bambi eyes at his tormentor. The suspicious harmless looking “toy” poised above his abused tit, held by the frowning dominator.

“Ah, ah, ah. If you want to keep being treated like a good boy, no closing those big blue eyes of yours. You watch me do this or I go back to spanking you.”

Eddie nodded his head frantically up and down to convey he understood the new rule.”  
  


Eddie squirmed as he watched Waylon stroke the blurry cold fluid around his cock. After covering the column with a thick layer of the fluid, Waylon stroked it warmer to get Eddie harder again. Forcing out a long whine from deep in Eddie’s throat.

“Almost there, almost there.” 

Eddie almost lunged forward to keep the contact when Waylon pulled away to stand up.

“Be patient Pup.” Waylon cooed as he eased his red silk pants down his hips and revealed his hard thick cock leaning down towards his shin. If Eddie had an ounce of blood left in his brain, he’d be mildly pissed about a scrawny nerd being almost as well endowed as him. But most of the blood in Eddie’s body that wasn’t in his dick, went to his face as Waylon pulled out the wide lubed plug from his ass. Eddie almost choked on the air in his throat felt dry as Waylon sauntered over and sat on his abdomen.  
  


“Now, be still.” Waylon leaned one hand under him to lift Eddie’s cock upright. Shifting his hips until the thick head pushed against his stretched hole. Eddie nearly swallowed his lower lip, throwing his head back as Waylon eased himself down his cock.

“O fuck yes” Waylon moaned as he gently pushed down on the thick cock. 

        The plug was relatively big for him for prepping with his dildo, but Eddie was huge. As overly lubricated as the column was, Eddie was almost as thick as Waylon's wrist. So he had to very slowly and gradually grind his way down onto it. Waylon huffing air to keep calm, thoroughly tempted to just take him hard and fast. So he had to resort to keeping his own eyes shut as he forced himself to not bottom out and risk ripping himself in half. Waylon, while pressing his weight on Eddie’s chest, made the effort to clench Eddie’s pale nipples between his index and thumb. Making Eddie’s tits shift towards a soft shade of rouge as Waylon eased and tightened in tandem to his gradual shift downwards. Waylon blurts out an almost giggly laugh as he finally reached the base of Eddie’s balls. Waylon waited as he felt his insides adjust around Eddie’s kidney cracker. Even going so far as shifting his hips to the sides a little to make sure he doesn’t rip something later. 

“O god, Oh fuckkkk” Eddie whined as his free hand latched onto Waylon’s hip. Waylon’s eyes shot open at the contact. Finding Eddie’s face blushing red to his ears. His eyes literally sparkling from the residue left by his drying tears. The subdued man was staring at where they were conjoined and with utter shock and awe. A realization on Waylon’s end made this scenario even better for him. Waylon dipped one finger under Eddie’s chin to make him look back up. Eddie shivered as Waylon leaned down closer. The wicked gleam in his dark russet brown eyes almost looked like actual hellfire under the bright lighting.

 

“Oh honey, is this your first time? I’m sorry, I should have kissed you properly first.” Waylon leaned down to kiss Eddie on the lips chastely, at first. The softness stunning the larger man. Until Waylon’s hand reached behind Eddie’s head and pulled Eddie to stand on his hands and deepened the kiss. The force ripping out a soft moan against Waylon’s mouth. Waylon at first nibbled at Eddie’s lips. Grazed his tongue inside, just enough to make Eddie’s mouth lax against his own. Eddie’s tension dissolved as the kiss grew fiercer. He mimicked Waylon’s movements and got a similar effect on the smaller dom. Eventually, they had to let go of the other to breathe. 

 

By then, Waylon’s lips were as red as Eddies now. His eyes a little glazed from the make-out session and lightheadedness of a good kiss. Eddie felt a twinge of pride of at least achieving that much of his own free will. 

Waylon’s Cheshire grin came back and Eddie’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes.” Waylon put the taser on the bounded arm side of Eddie. Then reached over to grab Eddie’s unbound hand and poured some of the remaining lube on it. Eddie tilted his head as he watched the lube drip heavily into his palm. It was hard to think even five seconds ahead in a situation when most of the blood you have is in your groin, or rushing to the burning skin of his ass and blushing face. He looked to his smiling tormentors for answers

“You are to stroke my cock while I ride you like a fucking mule. If you move your hand away, you get the stick again. Do you understand Pup?”

“Yeh-yes.”

“Good. Good~” Waylon emphasized the response by rising almost completely off Eddie’s long shaft before lowering himself achingly slow onto it again. His body already adjusting better to the intrusion. Allowing him to enjoy every sensation in the descent this time. The new sensation making both of the men moan from the simple movement. 

At this point, the build-up alone could have shoved both of the young men over the edge. So it wasn’t that long of a wait for either to lose themselves in the act. Even Waylon’s resolve snapped when he found the right angle to nail his prostate perfectly. The ecstatic sensation of ramming his prostate and feeling so utterly filled made him lose himself in pleasure. He tossed the taser onto the ground beside them as he used both hands to support himself better. He didn’t care if he was murdered, he needed to keep this feeling going. Waylon started to frantically shift his hips up and down Eddie’s shaft as his impending orgasm made him 

Eddie’s own work wasn’t much better as he tried to jack Waylon off in his loose grip. He was too enraptured by the sensation of his virgin prick being encased by Waylon’s slick hole. But the soft friction of Waylon’s cock was only his secondary pleasure as he milked himself on Eddie’s monstrous cock. Eddie felt utterly exposed and power high from seeing the intense  _ want _ burning in Waylon’s eyes looking at him. Made him feel like he could conquer the world, but only if Waylon let him.  He can’t remember ever seeing anyone wanting anything with similar intensity except in his stash of Harlequin romance books. 

Both of them accelerated their actions as the depraved bliss consumed them. In what they’d remember as an embarrassingly short time frame, the sensations and intimacy sent them spiraling towards the climax.

Waylon’s orgasm came in waves. His hole fluttering tighter around Eddie, even as he kept grinding into Eddie’s lap. Splattering his cum over the small taze burn and nail scratches around Eddie’s muscular chest. The smaller man’s unfiltered smile looked so joyous it was even more indecent than the act that resulted in it. 

Waylon leaned down onto his elbows on Eddie’s chest. Still gyrating his hips onto Eddie’s cock after the height of his orgasm passed. He looked softly into Eddie’s brilliant eyes and whispered into Eddie’s thin lips.

“Come on, babe. Show me how much of a good boy you are and fill me up.”

Eddie’s orgasm hit him like a grenade explosion, all-consuming and violent. His body thrummed and quivered under Waylon’s sharp hip movements after he started to ejaculate. It felt so good it felt like he was dying and being pulled into heaven instantaneously. He started to tear up from the overwhelming feelings. He was gasping for air and clawing at the ground as he let Waylon finish his ravishment. As the pleasure started to descent from his peak, his body felt like it was melting. His eyes drooped and his exhaustion from the previous pain finally caught up to him. He saw Waylon kiss his forehead, and heard

“My good strong pup, you did so well.” said in the softest tone he’s heard from the sadistic blond. And then, Eddie’s entire world went black again.

* * *

 

Eddie woke up in a similar dark haze as before. His mind fumbled to blow away the sandman’s work. But this time, his bones felt like heavy lead but the surroundings he was laying across felt familiar and soft to him. He was face down on his own worn out bed. Once the sting in his heavy-lidded eyes stopped, he turned his head to make sure he was where he thought he was. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his old yellow sketching desk next to his bed and the same familiar navy blue walls covered in miscellaneous art sketches. For once he obeyed his body and just existed as he admired the comforting familiarity of his own personal space. His room shades were drawn, but the soft golden light weaved through the blinds. Illuminating the dust in the air like starlight. 

Did what happen, actually happen?” he wondered. His pants were off but his shirt and underwear were still on and it looks like he fell asleep on top of his bed like he usually does. But why would he dream something like that? Or not remember when or how he got home? He doesn’t remember trying any party drugs. He knows better than to try anything his creepy landlord Manera offers him with the promise of a “good time”. The creepy guy has a helluva lot of drug problems, but he’s mostly lonely and harmless and Eddie’s one of the few people who doesn’t take off running when he sees him on the street.

“I’m fucked up, but even my head’s not messed up enough to make up getting my butt handed to me by that prick Park.”

Eddie rubbed his tired eyes as they finally adjusted to the pale sunlight. He saw a folded note standing on his bedside desk corner. 

A blocky precise handwritten phrase of “Read me” was written on the side facing him. Leaning over to grab the mysterious note, a throbbing sting made itself apparent from his tender backside. Making it painfully apparent, what he remembered happened really did happen.

But right now, his exhaustion and curiosity made him unable to give much of a damn about what to do about it now. Lifting the paper, revealed a thick tube of some ointment cream. Eddie didn’t bother to check it, just went ahead to read the note.

_ “Do try to remember to be a good boy, Mr.Gluskin. _

_ I am going to keep “the memory” of our time together as collateral. _

_ The ointment will help heal any tender areas you injured during your exercises. _

_ -W” _

Eddie wanted to scream but didn’t want to risk his mom coming in and checking in on him. It was probably Sunday as far as he still knew, and it’s her one day off. She has her hands full with his little sister and her full-time job. Eddie knew how hard she worked and knew she earned her Sunday without him coming in with a brand new trauma grenade to shatter their family’s lives again. So he balled up the note and threw it at a wall before huffing back down into a comfortable spot again. He was furious but too worn out and TENDER to do anything immediate about what happened. 

After swearing internally for a while, Eddie made the decision to wait until his ass healed more before confronting his assailant. He had been suspended for a full week anyway. He could plan something more elaborate than just beating the bastard with his fist before then. And on that somewhat soothing thought, Eddie closed his eyes and melted back into his dark sheets into a deep sleep.


	2. Aftermath of Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their meeting,  
> Eddie was thrown into a slow broiling emotional tizzy , while Waylon was laying out plans and patiently waiting. What will happen next when these two meet again, especially when both of their plans of what happens next completely contradict each other? This will likely end in a bloody but beautiful thing between these two twisted souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it's the difference between a one hit wonder and a ongoing project. Seriously, comment. Even if it's yelling at me for giving you feels or horny at the worst possible time. COMMENT

      Eddie woke up to a annoying light in his face. Courtesy of the sunrise reflecting off his window. When did he open the blinds again? O yeah, when he woke up the third time after ignoring his semi-boner. He felt like someone set his skin on fire and the fan above his bed was still busted. His sister Mary had been practicing her ballet and tap dancing in his room and one of her shoes flew off and hit the old thing. So right now, he was waking up to be in a puddle of his own fluids, and not the fun kind.

And now the garbage people were collecting the giant dumpsters around his building. The blaring sounds like a low budget decepticon porno what with the old trucks skidding through the narrow alleys and side streets. The aggravating noise compelled him to get the fuck up and do something about it. He willed his reluctant arms to push his body up and get off the bed. But his body’s tendons screamed in pain from his quick movements. Fuck. His entire body felt like a series of cramps and strained muscles.

  The cranky teen had felt like he just recreated the old Exorcist movies possession scenes in real life, only minus the pea soup throw up. And the sharp movement of merely stumbling towards the window, felt like it sent his world spinning.Upon closing the window, the tedious sounds from the work man became muffled. But by then, the early winter sun decided to fully rise over the horizon and shine directly into his face. As if with the personal vendetta of straining the eyes and the last nerve of the emotionally disheveled youth. He cussed and covered his eyes as he fumbling to close the window.

    After closing the blinds and the burning sting in his eyes faded, he headed back to his disheveled sweat soaked bed. Augh. In the time it took to get up and back, the sweat on his bed cooled. Leaving the sensation of laying back on it into a gross and un-welcomed sensation.  He felt like he just stumbled from heat wave uncomfortable sheets into sank into a frozen muddy clot of blankets. He just can’t win today and it’s barely even happened yet. He had spent most of the night waking up to his throbbing cock which he willfully ignored or from the pain of rolling onto his back. It was now  more or less, five , maybe six AM .The idea of going back to sleep now, is not a option. And today is his first day back since his world got literally fucked.

 

      Might as well start the day , because Mr.Sandman had basically told him personally to fuck off.  He’d been basically sleeping, eating, and ignoring wet dreams for a week now. He even had to resort to taking sleeping pain pills , the ones his mother nicknamed “horse tranquilizers”. Because he normally sleeps on his back, and that’s not a option with the condition of his ass Post-Waylon Park. The youth grunted and made his way past his sister’s and mother’s room, and into the family bathroom shower at the end of the hall.  The young man prayed to whoever the Hell was listening that a cold shower would get the ice king Waylon out of his mind. It didn't.

Half a hour into the shower, there his morning wood mocked him by not relenting a inch. Not wanting to use all the hot water, Eddie quickly scrubbed and applied the bruise lotion as he ignored his partial erection while doing so.  Damn it _he does not_ want to deal with this right now. He slowly turned the decrepit handles to turn the running water from warm to lukewarm to cool and then to hypothermia chilled. Eddie waited under the frigid rain long after his arousal faded. He just wanted to feel absolutely nothing but the sensation of the cold water on his skin. He stayed under until his paling skin felt as cold as the water itself. By the time he got out of the shower, his skin looked so pale, he looked like a Twilight extra.

Eddie in a almost manic energy burst from the cold water, quickly grabbed his cleaner clothes and fixed his pomade hairstyle and his teeth. Deciding at that moment to take his repressed numbness and productive spite energy as far as he could take it to get through the day. He can’t reflect on what happened to him or how he feels if he doesn’t say still long enough to be left with his thoughts.

Yeah, that’s a healthy tactic to dealing with emotional repression of trauma, realized kinks, and the possibility of a sexuality realization.

He thought to himself as

“Just keep busy and beat that psycho so bad he fucks off for good. Then, maybe talk to his old therapist. Hopefully one of the old broad’s older patients died and she has a opening again.”  Great, now he has a plan, he’s got this. But for now he just needs his bag and food.

He raced and grabbed his bag, shoes, and sketchbook from his room  before heading to the kitchen. He tried to be quiet despite his heavy boots on creaky floorboards as he got some cereal from the pantry.

“Honey?” his mother asked as she walked in on him inhaling his cereal.  
“You’re up early. Want me to make pancakes?” His mother asked rubbing her eyes and shuffling towards the coffee maker in the kitchen.

“Nah, I’m going to grab the bus for once. Save some money on gas since I’m up anyway.”

“You sure? You’re a growing boy and should eat something hardier.”

“I’m fine Ma. I’ll grab something at school if I’m still hungry. Hug Mary for me when she gets up. I gotta go, bye!” Eddie dashed past his mom and grabbed his things again before she could grill him about anything. Eddie knew his mother truly unconditionally loved him. She’d sided with him against his abusers, stood with him through the circus show that was the trial, and helped him process the rage that came much later over what happened to him. The devil himself could speak ill of her boy, and sure as hell itself he’d get a slap to the face and the demands of apology from Ms.Gluskin. But her love for her son didn’t mean she was above trying to use small talk over her cooking to weedle details out of him when he curls in on himself sometimes. First it’s “how you like your eggs again?” and it will end with a soft line of questioning about the suspension to, why he’s pale . Not to mention comments like “Are you okay honey? Let me check you for a fever” or the obvious observation of why Eddie is sitting very awkwardly on the chair next to the counter.

Eddie luckily caught the school bus before it hauled wheel down the street to get out of the neighborhood. The bus driver nearly swallowed his tongue seeing Eddie hop on. Most of the kids went quiet or avoided looking in Eddie’s direction entirely as he walked towards the back of the bus. His reputation preceded him apparently. But at least it means he won’t be bothered , which suited him just fine.

Eddie, with his rear still tender from the week before. Settled for leaning against the cafeteria’s wall as he waited for school to start. He passed the time doodling sketches in his notebook. As he sketched some aesthetic dress he half remembered, his mind went to a different place. A place of just lines and fabrics and patterns. The world stopped existing as he sketched the sweetheart neckline and started on the chiffon skirt in peach color pencil that he swiped from art class.

* * *

 

However the world kept turning around the large teen. And like any class honour wannabe, Waylon also arrived at a unholy hour to school. Walking in after discussing plans with other club leaders that staggered and were smoking in the courtyard, he spotted his prey. Gluskin was oblivious to any reality beyond the sketchbook in his hand, leaning against a radiator as he lightly grazed color onto the fine paper.

As he walked into the quaint cafeteria, Waylon smiled a absolutely vile sort of smile. It was the sort of smile that had all the charm of a fine curved blade pressed tenderly against the tender skin around the jugular. If any of their peers had the awareness beyond the homework due in 20 minutes or the cheap food offered for breakfast, they would have been scared shitless.. Hell ,it’d make even the most jaded self proclaimed “badass bastard” soil their underwear.  Everyone except Waylon’s only friend and gay stoner friend that stuck with him like a barnacle, Miles upshur. Miles , having grown up with Waylon’s baggage and dark sides of his personality had figured out how to handle Waylon like a large zoo cat. Cute, maybe even sort of cuddly and might even allow a person to pet him. But at no point, forget this “big kitty” can rip your face off in a heartbeat if pressed. That being said, Miles picked up what Waylon was smiling at in the distance. As they took their seats, Miles dryly stated.

“No.”

“What?” Waylon asked as if he didn’t perfectly know already.

“You can’t get every dumbass who gets in your crosshairs expelled. And if you aren’t plotting that for hornier reasons, you are a even bigger idiot than him. And unless my gaydar broken. You are going to throw yourself on that hunk of rock and then drive him out the state when he runs screaming about fag cooties or something.”

Waylon shifted gears and turned away from Eddie’s direction. And started to feign reading his notes. With a monotone voice and a practiced bored expression, Waylon spoke in Spanish.

_“Already did. And fyi, your bi-dar needs a tune up.”_

Miles, always the first gay there for drama slapped the table and gasped like a soap opera lead.

“¡NO!”

“SHHHHH” Waylon shushed, already immune to his lifelong friends flair for dramatics. Miles shuffled closer and replied in a far smoother speaking tone in Spanish.

“No way ,Wayway! You’re fucking with me. I’d _know_ if the new guy was on the team or not.”

“Yes, Miles. And your gaydar might be legendary, but you are shit at finding bi curious dudes. I’m the one who had to slap you and explain why your now boyfriend Walker had kept staring at you during Spanish class.”

“He’s big, and I thought he wanted to murder me. For like, wrecking the grade curve and being gay as fuck.” Miles shrugged as he remembered the burning glare from behind the classroom as he dictated a bunch of Spanish poems.

“Yeah, until he dragged you into the locker room and shoved his tongue down your throat after the last prep rally.”

“Mmmmmmm yeah, that was terrifying and HOT in a fucked up sorta way.”

“But anyway. I figured _he's_ bi when I cornered him and he got a fear boner.”

“Poor bastard. You're fucking _terrifying_ when pissed.”

“He had it coming. But of course as his first gay time. I did what Jane did with Tarzan. I claimed him and now he is _mine_.”

“Does he know that?” Miles quipped as he opened a bag of Spicy Doritos. Who says teens don’t get balanced breakfasts anymore?

“Not yet anyway. I'm about to change that.” Waylon gathered his things to leave. Miles grabbed him to warn.

“Just try not to traumatize him!”

Waylon chuckled as he got up to leisurely make his way through the crowded cafeteria. Easily avoiding the wannabe club presidents itching to get backing to start a new club no one wanted just so the can to make their college applications look better. Waylon’s barely audible steps were easily overwrought but the clamoring chatter echoing off the tiles. Eddie didn’t know what was heading toward him until a chill went up his spine and he looked up to see Waylon leaning on the wall next to him.

Waylon stood on the balls of his feet to say closely against Eddie’s face. It’s much easier to talk and actually hear something, and is more unsettling coupled with the much less risk of getting eavesdropped.

“Meet me in the boy’s bathroom by janitor’s room in ten minutes.”

“Why would I go anywhere with you, you fucking asshole.” Eddie horsley whispered, his throat still rough from that night.

“Because I won’t get rid of the tape if you don’t.” And like that, Waylon winked at Eddie and walked away.

 

Eddie’s face went from raging pink to a corpse white as he slowly processed what Waylon had said. He wanted to scream, and claw , and destroy fucking everything around him, Waylon included. On impulse, he went to rip apart his notebook in outrage but stopped when he saw his sister’s doodle on the cover. It was that weird ugly cat she adored. With the caption “Morning people scare me”. And a little arrow pointing at the cat “it’s you”.

The soft moment remembering his sister calmed Eddie long enough to stop destroying the fancy notebook he got for his birthday. But he still looked fully ready to kill. Most of the meandering people nearby quickly scattered , expecting Eddie to start throwing hands.

  
  


        Eddie fumed as he grabbed his stuff and paced towards the boondocks building they built a couple years ago. It was the quickest way to get to the bathroom without traffic from people loitering at their lockers. Less people to dive out of his way as no students were allowed into homeroom yet and teachers were already prepping inside. Eddie stomped through the school , past the niche they call a sealed court yard and around the circular building. His heavy boots echoing through the building. He all but broke the bathroom door as he stormed inside. Not seeing Waylon around the sharp corner, waiting for him to go in first.

He blustered into the empty bathroom , ready for bloodshed. He looked for Waylon in the large bathroom area like a predator trying to swivel it’s neck and figure out how his prey escaped. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the bathroom entrance door close again, and a lock put in place.

“You’re on time for once. Good boy.”

Eddie snarled and grabbed Waylon by his sweater and pinned him to the bathroom exit door.

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t rip your head off.”

“Because my computer will send out the video of what we did on social media if I don’t logon tonight.”

Eddie froze, but kept his grip on Waylon’s chest. Pushing harder against his ribs. Eddie got closer and sneered, calling Waylon’s bluff.

“You’re lying.”

Waylon just smiled that unsettling grin of his that sent shivers down Eddie’s spine. Then he said.

“I have eight years of computer and programming club presidency under my belt, Mr.Gluskin. We can afford clubs and classes like that here. But sure, you can risk your literal ass and maim me.” Waylon smiled and smiled as he stared Eddie down until the larger teen lowered him to his feet. Eddie then punched the door next to Waylon’s face, leaving it scratched and bruised against the wooden frame. Eddie took pride over the fact, the loud sound at least startled the small villain.

“What do you want?”

“I have a proposition for you. But we should get away from the front door, God knows the guys are the worst gossips.” Waylon sauntered past Eddie into the handicap stall. Eddie reluctantly followed behind him. Waylon quickly locked the stall before inching his way towards Eddie.

“My proposition is this, you become mine. And I help you deal with your actual issues.”

“What fucking issues you bag of shit?!”

“That foul mouth for one. Your anger issues, external and internal. Your likely pitiful GPA. And the likelihood of becoming a super crusty super senior who winds up looking like a pedo by just talking to his plainly younger classmates.”

Eddie huffed and clamped his fists. He wanted to bash Waylon’s face into the toilet, but not at the cost of the rest of his life.

“And in exchange, we become….let’s say “friends with benefits”. Since you clearly enjoyed some aspect of our encounter. And you do look so good when properly fucked.”

Waylon leaned in and spoke with the same reserved voice he used during the incident. Eddie stepped back until Waylon had him against the handicapped safety bar. Eddie stepped away towards Waylon when he felt the cold metal clang against his tender ass. Eddie braced his weight on his arms behind him on the bar. Leaning away from Waylon’s face. Waylon just smiled and pressed his body’s over Eddie’s. Before cupping Eddie’s throbbing and steadily hardening cock in his tight pants.

“You can say no, and I’ll take what happened to my grave.” Eddie straightened out and stepped back until he was flat against the wall. But Waylon followed, and whispered against his neck. Still somehow sounding intimidating despite standing on his toes like a small child to do so.

“But remember this.”

Waylon emphasized the next part by stroking up and down Eddie’s shaft in a frustrating speed. His breath tickling Eddie’s reddening ears as he spoke softly.

“You can fuck and fight every fucker from here to hell and back, and I promise you, no one will make you _feel_ as good and bad as _I can_ . You liked what we did together. Some part of you craved that sort of thing. And now you’ll always have that faint itching want in the corner of your mind. You’ll always have that _hunger_ to feel what you felt while I played with you.”

Eddie gulped as Waylon started pressing harder against his cock. He could feel Waylon’s soft lips just _barely_ graze his neck as he talked. Eddie felt like a creature in the mouth of a large predator. Not knowing whether to struggle or surrender to death.

“Say yes, and I promise to relieve you of that feeling. I promise I will keep finding ways to make you feel more than you’ve ever have. And all I ask is your silence and the promise that you’ll be **_my_ ** good Pup indefinitely.” 

Eddie gulped , his mouth suddenly cotton dry. He didn’t know what to say. He just know he wanted to fuck and throttle this maddening psycho. But most of all, not let him stop whatever he was doing against his cock.

But like most things in life, timing was everything. And the universe had a sense of humor. The class bell for morning class rang at that moment. It leading to Waylon removing himself from on top of Eddie and his hard on.

Eddie’s hips thrusted as he tried to keep the warm pressure. He gasped and flinched as he squirmed to get closer to Waylon. But after Waylon detached from him completely Eddie just collapsed onto the floor. His legs felt like jello and he forgot how to use his arms to stabilize. He nearly bite through his lip when he landed on his already sore ass.

Waylon just smiled and told him.

“You have until Friday to give me a answer.”

“You can’t leave me like this!” Eddie whispered frantically, suddenly afraid of being caught. But trying to get his way in regards to his _situation._ Waylon just resettled his messenger bag over his shoulder and explained before exiting the stall.

“It’s not my “ _problem_ ” until you say “Yes” Pup. Now if you excuse me, I have class.”

Waylon merely walked out of the boys bathroom. Waylon acted as if nothing had happened. He just smiled and waved to his favorite teachers on the way to Homeroom, all while imagining the picture of Eddie he’d left behind. Eddie scrambling on the floor, alone to deal with his own frustrations. The sheer want in Eddie’s electric blue eyes when he backed away was more than an answer already. Eddie might bitch and moan for the week, but Waylon had his number for what the bully wanted.

This was going to be a _fun year._


	3. Demolition, Dresses, and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Waylon's offer in the boys room. Eddie avoids his feelings as long as he could without his body interfering. But finds , even in his confusing dreams he isn't free from his tempting ex-captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment on this , or any of my other works. The only reason I've been updating this one so much was because some bolder fans bothered to post some comments for it. Comments are like productive cocaine for fandom artists. You got to give us our fixes people and drop a response in the comment section every once in awhile.  
> You do not want to know how long it took to edit this chapter. I needed those comments to get through it.  
> *Edit* The last paragraph didn't paste onto the document for some reason. But I added it back in just now. Sorry for confusion.

     Eddie was left on the boys room floor, mortified and feeling betrayed by his own dick. Compelled to wait and while trying to will his arousal away as he did. It felt like a eternity of tension. He felt like his stomach cramps had their own stomach cramps.  He could swear he could hear his stomach gurgling like underwater gunfire. But he was too preoccupied at the moment to get help ,so he was stuck hiding in the handicapped stall. Luckily by the second period his dick finally descended and he made his way to the nurses office. Luckier still, she believed his bullshit lie about vomiting in the boondocks bathroom so he wouldn't get a demerit for going home early. He lied about where he lived so they wouldn't have to call his mother to pick him up.

  
      Not wanting to risk seeing his mom back at home if she was running late, he turned a different direction after leaving the campus. He walked a couple blocks and head towards Walkers Gym. The Gluskins had spent a lot of time there for various reasons. The owner’s wife Agnes was a sorority sister of Dolores Gluskin and gave them unlimited access to the place. The building Dolores and her children lived in was barely maintained. And their landlord was a eighty something old man who took weeks to finish stuff because he was too cheap to hire competent handymen. So the Gluskin family , when their heating system fried in the first winter there, Mrs.Walker welcomed them. Since the gym had a large relaxation lounge area, quality private showers, and was restricted area for their personal. So Ms.Gluskin felt comfortable letting her children rest and do their homework there after school while she was still working.  
      Eddie , as you’d expect was more of a hands-on learner. So homework based on reading was never his thing. But he did take a shine to using the equipment to burn off his anxious energy after school. Leading to his many finer physical qualities. At this point, Eddie had his own keys to the place so he could toss the sandbag arounds. He calls it his sandman therapy when he couldn't relax. All he wanted to do was punch something.

      He squirreled his way into the gym without people staring by using the workers entrance. The owner already knew about the suspension but knew Eddie was a good kid and wouldn’t intentionally pick a fight without a reason. So Mr.Walker didn't bat an eye when Eddie passed him on the way to the weight room. Eddie sighed in relief when he found the rooms mostly empty. The only handful of people there were semi-pro boxers and their coaches in the rings or stretching near the sidelines. None of them gave Eddie a second glance after he slammed the door open.

   
    Eddie zeroed in towards the closed bathrooms to change before just beelining to one of the full body punching bags at the far end of the gymnasium. The building could have been on fire, and he wouldn’t know it.  His entire mind was like a contained fire, sealed away and starving for air. His being just burned brighter and brighter as a single name spread through his mind like a spilled gasoline accelerant, Waylon Park. And well, throwing punches at the sandbag  acted was like ripping the hinges off contained burning house. A eruption of vicious backdraft fire just being released, and consuming everything in its path.  
    The memories of the bathroom and basement scenes just mixed and congealed in his mind. His entire spine felt electric as he started to alternate between punches at the sandbag. He was hitting it with such force, he had to shift his foot stance after every swing to avoid being full body slammed across the room. The more he remembered, the more furious and energetic he became in his attacks. His jaw was practically grinding his teeth like a lockjaw bear trap as he worked through his emotions. His speed and force just kept steadily increasing as he let his emotions burn through him. Everything that happened , absolutely every single thing that happened had slowly trickled back into his mind in unsettling vivid detail. He remembered everything . The sensations of Waylon’s hands on his spine and groin, he burning ache of his ass when it was hot red from impact to when it was healing. When he landed on his ass on the cold bathroom tiles, the breathless powerless feeling as Waylon trapped him with the braces or merely against the handlebar in the stall. Eddie had reached the point his fist started to bleed from prolonged friction from striking the rough sandbag. His punches literally echoed through the large room, but all he could hear was Waylon’s voice in his head. His rage nearly boiled to steam as he finally remembered the soft whispers of “Good Pup” hushed against his sin like a secret.  
       Eddie hadn’t realized how hard he was assaulting the punching bag. Nor had he seen the flock of boxers standing on the sidelines watching him fling the fifty pound sandbag like it was nothing. Hell, half the building could hear the echoes of the hooks connecting the sandbag to the stand.  But remembering the soft whispers against his skin, turned dial up to twelve in force. Eddie’s last punch literally caused the side of bag to tear and the hook keeping it up to snap. Sending the bag and the sand pouring out, flying towards the nearby padded wall. Eddie didn’t even realize it wasn’t connected anymore until he was halfway through throwing his second punch and the bag didn’t swing back for him to hit it again.

      Eddie was heaving as he looked at the huge mess he made. Before turning to find his audience murmuring and asking each other if they knew who the Superboy was. Some were looking away and giggling about something or other, tho Eddie couldn’t understand why. Mr.Walker raced in and said  
“Sorry guys, no show today. Go back to whatcha doing. I’ll deal with this. No cameras, don’t be fucking creeps.” The scouting couches grumbled as Walker shoved them back towards their actual clients and away from Eddie. Eddie just kept gasping and went over to the water fountain for a drink. He was pretty sure he drank a fish tanks worth  as the mass dispersed back where they came from. Mr.Walker trodden up next to Eddie from the opposite direction of the fountain and said fondly.

“If you ever graduate, I might hire you to be a trainer here.”

“No thank you sir. I'm just dealing with some stuff.”

“I can tell. You literally punched the stuffing out of old faithful.”

“I'm really sorry sir. I didn't think I'd break it.”

“Don't worry about it. If my insurance guy asks it was from wear and tear. That's covered for the equipment here.”

“You sure sir? I can help clean up at least.”

“No, Eddie, I think you got something more immediate to deal with.” Mr.Walker glanced up and down, making Eddie do the same. It was uncomfortably apparent that Eddie had a heavy erection bobbing against his legs under the sweatpants. Luckily Eddie’s endowment was….girthy so it rarely rose to his stomach. So it wasn’t **too** apparent unless you got close. Eddie dove and grabbed his backpack to cover his “affliction” and protect what little modesty he had left.

“It’s alright son, it happens to most young men. Just go deal with it with a ice pack or private showers.” Eddie just wanted to die. He avoided eye contact and just stared at the ground in the distance, wishing to be any place but there.

Mr.Walker just coughed and maintained his eye level towards Eddie’s face.  
“But, anyway you should get home and start dinner or something. You keep going like this, and you're gonna give my boxing regulars a inferiority complex if they can’t tear a bag.  I think my insurance guy will think me a sand bag arsonists if dozens of them start blowing out.”  
Eddie sheepishly smiled , still cringing over the huge mess. But Mr.Walker waved him off as him and the bored spotter started to clean up the sand.

But on a positive note, the chill walk home helped him cool his jets enough he didn’t need with walk with his bag covering him. It took way longer to get home solely because he kept doing those breathing exercises his mother told him to try. They felt like they did absolutely shit most of the time, but breathing in the cold winter air into his warm lungs was oddly refreshing. It helped him remember how to breath again, at least a little bit this time. Which was needed, given how he was huffing and puffing from trying to avoid bad drivers crossing the road to get to his family’s shitty apartment building. When he finally reached the building stoop and started to sort through his pockets, he realized the key ring he had was missing the front door key to the building. Shit. It must have fell off when he was at the gym.

“FRICKFACKFUCK.” Eddie quickly muttered to his own stupidity. He did not want to bother his mother with his own fuck ups. And she’d ask too many questions he did not feel ready to answer.  Looking at the doorbell directory nearby he scanned the names. Now ,who would be home in the middle of the day that lived in the apartment building? And of course one name sprung out ahead of the others.  The friendly pot dealing foodie, Frank Manera.  
“Hey Mr.Manera can you let me in? My key chain broke and I lost my key.”  
“Sure, playing hookie or something?”  
“I got suspended Frank. I thought I could go back today. I was wrong and they sent me back.”  
“Jeez, you went back willingly and they kicked you out for being too punctual. Fucking hypocrites. I'll buzz you in. Come over if you want to share some good vibes kiddo.”  
“I'm not a cancer patient sir. That's for medical stuff.”  
“Getting stoned is no fun alone. Come over and you can get some milk or something.”

After the no-good fucked up roller coaster of a week, Eddie seriously contemplated the offer to get stoned and hide in a haze of bad cartoons and snack foods. But he decided against it , as his mother would smell it on his laundry. And honestly, he had no idea how’d he react to being high as a kite. He’s a over productive person, so being “chill” does not sound like a characteristic thing for him to do. And the first and only time he got high was when the doctor was testing out medications for his issues. That shit was a whole lot of not fun. He had the worst case of the runs or get fucked up audible hallucinations of people yelling at him. As much as the chance of escape from his thoughts was tempting, risking having a full on mental breakdown was just not worth it. And even if he just went to have cookies with Frank, the man reeked of such strong pot you could get second hand munchies from being downwind of him. So it’d be a slippery slope to not take a pot brownie or any other of medicinal snacks Frank kept on hand. And frankly , Eddie had way too many problems in the immediate time to risk going down that rabbit hole.  
“Maybe later sir.” And like the the door dinged and Eddie raced to their apartment and locked their door.  
       Eddie was a Irish car bomb of volatile emotions , most of which he told himself that he didn’t understand. But his body and subconscious sure did despite his protests. He was vivid concoction of ; Hatred, self loathing, arousal, guilt, desire, lust, stimulation, fear, want, curiosity,wonder, hunger and a million other little things.That would result in him throwing his backpack so hard he nearly broke the cheap wall in his room when he got home.  Only reason he didn't was because he was drained from obliterating that punch bag. But , even with a cooled down temper he was still smoldering about the entire fucked up situation he was trapped in. He knew better than to call his mother like this. So he waited until he could calm down before telling her he came home early.

Eddie had stewed in his own thoughts and emotions for what felt like decades after he covered his tracks when he got home. He told his mother he wasn’t feeling well. She didn’t push it as she was at work, and her boy was many things but a ditcher wasn’t one of them. With the exception to his suspensions from fighting at school. But Eddie could count the times he was sick enough to stay home on one hand. If he got sick at all, he trudged to school and got sent home early when a classmate found him vomiting in the bathroom. The fact Eddie came home willingly, when he knew he had to play academic catch up, coupled with his closed off behavior worried Dolores Gluskin. It  would take half of Dolores’s lunch break for Eddie to talk her out of leaving work to take him to the E.R. Eventually, he convinced her it was just some flu and he just had to wait it out.  

  
     After Eddie practiced his breathing exercises, he washed his hands and started to make dinner. Meatloaf and broccoli. Cheap and staple of a lot of food groups. After putting it in the oven, Eddie took a long shower to dissociate. He left the cooked food in the kitchen all ready to be heated up before slinking back to his room. He couldn't stomach anything at the moment.  
There wasn’t much he can do to pass the time. His phone was a mediocre second-hand samsung that looked like someone shot it with a pellet gun. But he got it cheap and he just needed a phone incase his mom needed him to pick up Mary. But it’s shit with good wifi and the wifi in their building was a crapshoot. So no fucking around with his phone to pass the time. The family computer was a desktop that was old as sin and in their living room. He didn't feel like answering questions if his sister Mary didn’t have her dancing classes after school today. It was just a short miracle the dance school was across the street of the public school she attended. So he didn’t need to race across town to pick her up every day while his mom worked. No calls, so no need to pick up Mary.  Eddie however was beside himself with boredom. He hadn’t bought any new books to read in forever since he just went to the library a lot. (And he never felt less capable of going out in public after two public boner incidents in a couple hours.) He tried to pass some more time and distract himself by repairing his sister's silk ballet tights. This endeavour,was quickly canned after repairing one set due to sitting on the hard wooden chair for his sewing machine with his healing ass was torture. So he then tried to sketch possible sewing patterns while laying on his side on his bed. And when he didn’t feel like doing that , he'd alternate between trying to knit, sleep, and doodling. And that’s about it.

He literally did everything he could think of to _not_ think about what happened with Waylon. His body’s adrenaline just spikes whenever he thought about the _humiliation_ of being paddled by that techie twink. He’s stabbed through two notepads with pencils from practically carving into the paper as the memories festered in his mind.  His mind started to wander as he tried to process his emotions. He just wanted to maul Waylon. Just reduce him to a whimpering slobbering bitch fuck he is. Just mark Waylon’s pale body with bruising bites. Make that sicko squirm and squeal underneath him. Leave a collage of black , purple and red on that pale glowing skin.  
      Eddie nearly snapped his pencil in half as he finally stopped trying to draw and focused on his daydream. He imagined about  getting to see Waylon’s dark smug brown eyes filled with tears and pleading for reprieve that Eddie wouldn’t give. And seeing the wide eyed shock of the smaller man as he shoved the man’s thighs wide opened and pour the lube over his cock. The blond trembling in terror, unable to kick his legs free of Eddie’s large hands. Eddie pinned both to one side, pushing them closer to Waylon’s chest to let him see his exposed hole. Waylon squirmed and pulling against his bond legs and hands tied behind his back but it was useless. Eddie stroked his lubed cock in his hand as he took in the sight before him. Before teasing the head of his cock around the rim of Waylon’s hole. Taking his time and savouring the moment before claiming the blonde. Only stopping when Waylon’s soft whimpering shifted back into his darker tone. The cool infuriating pitch that he spoke with as he “tempered” Eddie’s behavior.  
   “Awww, is Pup too afraid to keep going?”

Eddie snarled and shoved his cock into Waylon’s hole. Letting the tight velvet heat surround his manhood. Stopping his movements only after sinking down balls deep into the other man. But Waylon didn’t stop his commentary.  
    “See Pup? It wasn’t that difficult. But you really ought to pick up the pace. I don’t want to get my college acceptance before I cum.”

Eddie’s face turned bright red and his skin boiled from the blood rushing through his body. He imagined letting go of Waylon’s legs only so he could grab the smug pretty boy by his throat. Almost choking the air from his lungs and rutting fast and hard inside him. But even then, with his face turning pink and breathing shallow Waylon remained calmed and quiet. The blond just kept smirking at him and stared at him from under droopy eyelids.

It was only when in his little daydream after he pinned Waylon down by the throat using both hands. And saw Waylon still smirking at him while his adam apple throb under his palms did Eddie’s train of thought derail. Only then did he just realizing what he thinking about.  The sudden shift from his expectations of plotting a asskicking to realizing he was dreaming of assfucking a infuriating _man_ rattled the closeted Mercurian teen to his core.  
    And Eddie did what any confused emotionally repressed idiot usually resorted to when confronted with a earth shattering realization, he avoided it. He scurried into the bathroom and back into the shower. At first he tried to freeze himself frigid again, but they were low on cool water so he had to settle for a lukewarm shower this time. He then tried to will the boner away by thinking of horrible gross things he’d seen before he.

He tried to vividly think to himself “Dissected animals by that creep Trager, road kill he had to avoid with Mary while walking home, those pictures from those cold case shows his mom watched on weekend. That time the elderly neighbor down the hall accidentally flashed me when she picked up her mail and her threadbare robe fell open.” And yup, that worked. At least now he got rid of it without thinking of Waylon or wasting more water. He turned off the shower and slowly went to put his clothes back on. The exertion of the day started to finally catch up on him, leaving his limbs feeling slow and heavy. But he decided to take the sleeping pills in the cabinet just to be safe. The large sleeping pills his mom had on hand whenever they got sick.  Eddie and Mary were always too energetic and resting was never a regular inclination for them, no matter how sick they got. Eddie searched for then yanked the pill bottle out of the medicine cabinet. He hoped he could find solace in his dreams. Eventually the pills managed to knock Eddie out. But even in his own head, Eddie would find he had company.

 

The air around him was dark and damp. Eddie had found himself naked and pinned to the ground with barbed wire or thorns. It was too dark to see  much but he could make out the prickling blood drip into view. H stilled as moving would only draw more blood. Eddie wanted to scream but no sound came out. Oh God the smell. The stench of cheap cigarettes, wet dirt, dust, and mildew hung heavy around him. He must be back at his Uncle John’s hunting lodge. As he struggled to get his hands free,Eddie felt a harsh pressure weight pin him further into the ground.  The dreaded and familiar nasally breathe huffing above him. Eddie’s spine chilled as he felt the course broad hands with calloused fingers palm up and down his sides. The monsters touch left a vile trail on the youth’s skin. When Eddie was little he felt like the couldn’t get the filthy feeling of that man’s hands on his skin. Even when he almost scrubbed his skin off using steel wool. Those hands once started, seem like they would never stop, no matter how he screamed.

Eddie swallowed vomit as he remembered his uncles usual coughing laughter at him and the sneer demands that Eddie shut up and take it. But he kept his eyes shut because he knew if he saw his uncle again he'd start sobbing, or choke on his own vomit. But that didn’t mean he’d go down without a fight.  All Eddie wanted at this moment was to die, or wake up from his hell. Eddie struggled and kicked his limbs to strike his attacker. It was like fist fighting with a wall of fog. He stumbled and cried out for his abuser to leave him alone. Inside he wished he was with _anyone else_ besides the monster that haunted his childhood. And then something strange happened. The presence above him got lighter and softer. No more itchy secondhand flannel and tough work jeans and a belt that stabbed into his abdomen. No more nauseatingly cold clammy hands on his skin. The presence above him was replaced by a equally strong but firm, warmer figure.

A familiar voice spoke in a foreign sweet tone.

“Oh Puppy, Why won't you look at me? I got all dressed up for you.” Eddie was paralyzed from the one-eighty shift in his nightmare. He literally felt like he got out of a burning building and stepped into a fucking wildfire. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw a very unfamiliar Waylon smiling sweetly back at him. Which honestly, should have been equally terrifying in its own right.

In front of him, in startling bright focus, well, was one of the most arousing and fucking bizarre thing Eddie had ever seen. Waylon was _soft_ and feminine looking. Which wasn’t odd in itself since Parks delicate features lent to androgyny and femininity quite easily. But Waylon was absolutely dolled up to the nines, and looking like he sauntered his way out of a vintage ad in a dress catalog. The only difference being really was the fact Waylon was very much male and pressed against Eddie. Their closeness had made it blatantly obvious that Waylon was wearing stockings and garters and flimsy underwear under his dress. Despite Eddie barely able to make anything out clearly besides Waylon’s upper body. Waylon’s pale face lit up with his same cheeky smile. But his eyes were brighter than before. They were more neutral instead of composed,  or dare he say, warm?  
    Waylon cooed as he shuffled closer to comb Eddie’s hair through his fingers, stroking it back into place. Eddie was hypnotized by the red lipstick shine on Waylon’s lips and the flutter of his long eyelashes as Waylon started talking.  
    “My poor little Puppy. Did I scare you too much baby? I'm sorry Pup. I promise to be nice now.” And like that, the painful vice grip on his arms and body lessened dramatically But Eddie still felt chain cuffs on his arms. But still, no more blood or pain.

The feeling of helpless faded as the room started to shift from a dark pit to a bright bedroom. Before Eddie could say something, Waylon kissed him. Gently at first. A faint graze of the lips waiting for Eddie to relax. Before starting to nibble on Eddie's lower lip when he pushed into it. Waylon kissed Eddie until both were breathless, but pulled away. Leaving Eddie confused and needy on the bed. Eddie growled at the loss of contact, but  calmed down as Waylon’s eye conveyed he wasn’t finished with him yet.  
“Patience is a virtue pup.” Waylon winked at him with his toothy smirk before sliding off Eddie completely. Eddie lunged forward only to be pulled back by his restraints.  
“Calm down Puppy, I'm not going anywhere.”

Watching Waylon take a couple steps back let Eddie get a even better view of Waylon’s outfit. And hot damn, it was as arousing as it was fucking confusing given who's wearing it. Waylon literally looked like someone in a pin up girl calendar from the fifties. And bearing a strong resemblance to Ms.February from the calendar Eddie bought when he was thirteen on the sly at a garage sale. It was still hidden underneath his mattress with a bunch of fashion magazines. Waylon was dressed in vintage femme from head to toe. Every detail was perfect,from the pinned back wavy blond hair, to the winged bedroom eyes makeup highlighting Waylon’s large brown eyes, to the white dot red dress with a deep v sweetheart top for the dress, to the kitten red heels and pencil line stockings wrapped around Waylon’s smooth legs. Even the deep sweetheart v on the dress was deep enough to give Waylon the illusion of having actual cleavage. What made it goddamn surreal, was the fact Waylon was acting like a housewife from the 1950s that got gussied up to welcome her husband home after a long days work.

“I hoped you like it , Eddie!”

Waylon spun around to show off his complete outfit. The little spin lifted his flowy dress just enough to get a peak of the red silk garters and panties underneath. Eddie nearly swallowed his tongue when Waylon leaned the opposite direct and the pull on the dress made the fabric around his hips and ass tighter. Waylon had girly hips and a perky if small butt. But it suited his willowy frame , and the dress accented it perfectly. It made a _very_ nice view.

“Just keep being good Eddie. I just need to get more comfortable.” Waylon looked coy as he looked over his shoulder at Eddie. Turning away only as his hands slide under the sides of his knee length dress. Eddie whined and squirmed as he tried to get another peek. But Waylon used the front sides so no peeking today. It took a second for Eddie to realize Waylon wasn't going to flash him. Waylon was sliding the silk panties off from under his dress.  Eddie forgot how to breath as the panties were slowly pulled down Waylon’s legs that looked like they just went on forever.

Forgetting about the bindings, again, he tried to grab Waylon. Nearly ripping his arms out of their sockets by doing so.  
“Uh, uh uh, Eddie, remember, patience.”

Eddie whined as Waylon undid the straps of his dress to reveal a lacy bralette underneath.  
“Now Pup, do you want me to keep my pretties on? Or have me natural?”

Eddie barely heard the question, as he was too busy staring at Waylon’s perky pink nipples poking out from under the binding transparent lacework.  
“I’ll just keep my dress on then, since you can’t seem to make up your mind.” Waylon quickly worked his arms to pull the lingerie bralette off. Leading to Eddie to stare even harder at Waylon’s pale chest. Eddie whimpered when Waylon slowly put the dress back in place.  
“Don’t worry Dear. You’ll play with them soon enough. But don’t worry, I’m not putting it _all_ back on.” Waylon coyly flung his underwear towards his “Pup”. Only to start giggling when they landed on Eddie’s shoulder. And the bound man skin quickly turned to a bright shade of modest red when he saw what happened.  

“You look so innocent Sweetie. You’re turning pink as a peach from just my panties. I could just eat you up.” Eddie grumbled at the cutesy descriptions, but shut up soon enough as Waylon started walking back to him. Eddie’s heart beat spiked as Waylon sauntered over and crawled on top of him. He had all the effortless grace of a large cat circling its meal. But it was effective, given how hard Eddie stared at his swaying hips and flashes of leg revealed under the dress.  
   “Now, Puppy, where were we?” Waylon said in a whisper against Eddie’s lips. Eddie all but lunged again to start kissing Waylon again. Thrusting upward and grinding his groin between Waylon’s legs, rubbing Waylon’s crotch against his stomach. But no matter how hard he tried to move or angle his hips to let his manhood slip inside Waylon. He felt like he was going mad because he couldn’t get the leverage he needed to do it. The way to paradise was right there, leaking and welcoming and he couldn’t reach it. Left there to be tormented by fiery kisses and hot friction against one another. Eddie had no idea how long they went at it, but every part of him screamed about getting _closer_ to the temptation on top of him.

Waylon tried to lean back again, and Eddie nearly bite through Waylon’s lip trying to keep him back. But Waylon got away anyway, but had to wipe some of the blood away after. It was unsettling to see because the blood was the same shade of red as Waylon’s lipstick, making him look almost vampiric.  
“Puppy! That hurt!” Waylon feigned shock at the aggressive behavior. It was fairly effective. Eddie actually felt a bit guilty about the biting, because Waylon appeared to be bleeding a lot for a lip bit.

“You’re going to have to earn your good boy kisses now.”

Eddie’s spine stiffened like a iron rod as he remembered what he had to do last time to be considered Waylon’s _good boy._ Waylon feeling Eddie’s muscles flex and tighten like rope, leaned back down and said softly as he kissed along Eddie’s face.  
“Don’t be so scared Puppy. I promised to be sweet this time.”  
Eddie could feel droplets of Waylon’s blood and lipstick left on his skin. Waylon was leaving a collage of lipstick and bloodstains alongside his face. But the slow affection did it’s part of calming him down. Eddie tried to wrap his arms around Waylon’s middle, but Waylon pushed up again.  
“Now, can you be my good for me?”  
“......Yes. I’ll be a good boy.” Eddie said softly, as if afraid someone else would overhear him.  
    “Then can I have some other kisses? Kisses to make things that hurt feel better.” Waylon asked in a shy tone as he looked up towards Eddie with his batting eyelashes. Eddie thinking Waylon meant kissing his cut lip, quickly agreed.

“Yes. Of course, I love giving kisses.”

“Good, because I need lots of kisses.” Waylon giggled as he fixed his dress skirt. Before straddling up higher on Eddie’s chest. Before lifting the hem of his dress to reveal his large hard cock underneath. Teasing it against Eddie’s face.  
“Can I have some kisses Puppy? It aches down there.”

“Ummmmm.” Eddie didn't know how to get himself out of this. He never _kissed_ anyone down there and Waylon’s manhood looked so much bigger this close up. Seeing Eddie's reluctance, Waylon pleaded in a pouty girl tone.

“Please Puppy? It hurts _sooo muuuuchh_. Look how it’s dripping.” Waylon’s seed was steadily leaking out the tip. Smearing and mixing with the blood and lipstick that dripped down Eddie’s face.

“I promise to keep you feeling good~” Waylon arched back just enough to ease his hand around Eddie’s shaft. It was easy enough to stroke, as it was already covered in the fluids that dribbled out of Waylon’s hole. Eddie's resolve to get out of his kisses obligation melted away as Waylon played with his throbbing cock. He swallowed a gulp before opening his mouth for Waylon.

Waylon moaned softly as he eased  in and out of the man's mouth.  
   “Such a _good_ husband.” Eddie focused on the blood boiling sounds Waylon was making and his hand gripping his roots rather than what _he_ was doing. Eventually Eddie stopped overthinking and lost himself in the act of giving pleasure. Waylon’s voice started to become breathy and gruffer as time passed.

“You feel amazing Eddie! _Fuck_ You feel sooo …... _good!_.”

Emboldened by the praise and vulnerable state of his lover, Eddie reached out to grab Waylon. This time, Waylon was in his reach. He grabbed both of Waylon’s perky, oil dripping cheeks in a tight grip and pulled him much farther up. Forcing Waylon even deeper down his throat. But making him let go of Eddie’s cock.  Waylon let out a panicked laugh as he stabilized his weight by latching his arms on the headboard.  
“You absolute Beast!” Eddie would smile if he could. He then went further in his ministrations. Eddie used a couple fingers to tease Waylon further to ruin. His fingers glided up and down Waylon’s crack, not a bit of friction due to the volume of lubricant. Just barely catching the rim of Waylon’s hole as they passed by. Occasionally, the pads of Eddie’s finger would slide ever so slightly deeper into the hole, before gliding out again. The soft touches made Waylon’s hole feel all the more empty and raw from sensations. When Waylon really started to shake , he decided to stop the charade of foreplay. Waylon let a particularly loud groan when he eased two fingers past the rim.

“What ah ah am going to do for ah! ah! Such ah! Good boy!” Waylon stuttered as Eddie prodded against his prostate. Waylon now too far away to keep fucking Eddie's face and rub the man’s cock. So Waylon focused on thrusting and staying upright to avoid colliding with the headboard.  
   Waylon at first kept petting Eddies hair and softly jutting his hips and pushing further past his lips. But as pleasure started to shudder through him, he grew more aggressive in its pursuit. Grabbing Eddie by the ears to hold him in place as he just kept rabbit fucking Eddie's skull. Eddie was too caught up in watching Waylon unravel to do anything but take it. Waylon’s alluring Hollywood curled hair was starting to fall out of place, making Waylon almost look wild. His make up was already smeared from their making out, but now his lips looked almost blotchy from him biting his bloody smudged lips. His eyes low kidded or tight shut as his face contorted in pleasure.  Waylon looked like a whore in heat, just utterly eaten alive by his hunger for more, for _him_.

He could feel Waylon twitching in his mouth so Eddie knew  Waylon was getting close. But then Waylon pulled away, yanking him back by his hair. Slowing down his hips until they stilled , then removing himself from Eddie's mouth.  
“Not this time puppy.  Now do you want my mouth and hands or my hole?”  
“YES….Both? … I just , More you!” Eddie responded in between deep breathes.  
“How sweet. So let me first show you how wet you've made me.”

      Waylon reached back and pulled Eddie's hand out from behind. Revealing Eddie's hand soaked in lubricants fluids. Eddie groaned as Waylon started to kiss his wrists , then his palm, than licking his fingers, and finally swallowing them down to clean them. All the while, staring him dead in the eye. Waylon nipped his teeth on Eddie’s finger tips after polishing the digits , before then asking.  
“Do you want more Pup?”  
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease.”  
“Good answer.” Waylon leaned down to kiss Eddie to distraction again. So Eddie didn't realize Waylon was wrapping a thick leather ring collar around his neck until he pulled the silver circle clip on it. Waylon pulled back. But Eddie stayed on the bed, whimpering from the loss but trying to be good. Waylon smiled a wicked grin at his good behavior before getting off the bed. Waylon snapped his fingers and Eddie felt the strain on his wrists fade away. Eddie looked around him and saw all the bindings on him were gone.

“I thought you wanted some fun Dear. Why are you staying all the way over there?” Waylon giggled as Eddie scrambled to get up as quick as possible. Getting no traction on the silk sheets slowing him down. Eddie sprinted towards Waylon and grabbed him to pull him into a tight possessive kiss.

Waylon let out a feminine joyous sound as Eddie rushed him off his feet. Waylon quickly grappled his arms and legs around Eddie. Eddie was too wrapped up in Waylon suckling love bites on his neck and trying to grind against him, to realize he was still walking until Waylon’s back slammed into a wall.

“Gentle!” Waylon scratched Eddie's back with his manicured nails as a warning. “Sorry.” Eddie furthered apologized by kissing Waylon deeply again. Resulting in Waylon retracting his nails in order to move Eddie's head for a better angle.

Eddie got so wrapped up in the kiss, he didn't even care that Waylon's dress remnants kept blocking his way. The skin on skin contact he already had felt like a amazing inferno of touch. Eddie could probably get off from this frottage alone after being teased so much. But Waylon had other plans.

Pushing the collar in after moving out of the kiss, Waylon told Eddie.

“Put your arms lower dear. And lean back against the wall.”

Dream or not, Eddie was so horny, if Waylon asked him to jump out a window he'd do it as long as Waylon promised to keep doing that thing with his hips. Eddie quickly obeyed and leaned back against the cool soft wall. Waylon smiled and traced the side of Eddie's face with his hand before stopping at his chin. Lifting it softly to place another teasing kiss that made Eddies cock twitch.

“Now stay still Eddie.”

Waylon settled his weight by looping his arms around Eddie’s shoulders so he could move his feet past Eddie and against the wall itself. He then used his legs to push himself up and then down. Meanwhile Eddie’s hands took up some of the weight by repositioning themselves on Waylon’s back. Waylon had to arch back a little to reach one hand down to grab Eddie’s cock and guide it inside him. Eddie groaned loudly as he was immersed inside Waylon’s warmth at long last. His hips jutted upward as his hands pulled Waylon up again. Eddie clearly wanting to set a wild and hard pace and claim his tempter.

The fast movements knocked the wind out Waylon for a moment. Meanwhile Eddie huffed against his shoulders, throwing him up and down into his lap. Waylon quickly got the upperhand again, by snatching the choke collar loop on Eddie’s neck. Then yanking it just hard enough to get his Pup’s attention long enough to stop the jackhammering.

“No no no. That won't do. You have to go slow sweetheart. Like this~”  Waylon pushed against the wall to slowly eases his way along Eddies cock at a impossibly slow steady speed.

Eddie whined “Please” as he tried to jut his hips to push into Waylon faster.

Waylon then threatened.  “I thought you wanted to be my good Pup. But If you can't listen I'll just take care of myself.”

Waylon rose up with the intent to get down. But Eddie pleaded for him to stay as his grip tightened around the blond.  
“Darling please! I'll be good I'll be good! Please don't leave Darling”  
“That's my good boy. Now stay still and watch me. Gooood.”

Eddie moaned as he obeyed the small dom. Allowing  Waylon to set the leisurely pace. After a while , when Eddie started to calm a bit. Waylon then let him try matching the rhythm.  
“Now you try honey.”

Eddie tried to breathe deeply as he followed Waylon's directions. He felt so _good_. Waylon made sure Eddie lifted him almost completely off his shaft before easing him down again. Waylon made sure to push hard enough to sink himself all the way down to Eddie’s balls. Never rushing or forcing anything beyond the lift of their combined efforts and Waylon's weight falling from gravity. Going slow like this made every sensation ring out its worth in his senses before easing into the next one. It was a delicious but gradual rise in pleasure.

         But slow did not equate to soft. Waylon's pushes against the wall to propel himself down led to his straps gradually falling to the wayside. Eddie was too caught up shivering from the soft praise Waylon whispered into his ear in between giving him love mark's. Slowly but surely, the front of the dress completely fell off Waylon's shoulders. He backed away only to completely free his arms from it. Leaving his milky pink tits and chest all to see like a brothel worker.

Which left Eddie staring with a open mouth and his mind at a standstill.  
“I know you wanted to kiss these too Puppy. Just remember to not stop what you're doing.”  
Eddie dove his face down to start suckling one of Waylons oddly perky nipples. The shift in his posture resulting in a shorter stroke for Waylon to rise and fall from. But Waylon just looped one arm around Eddie's head as he pushed faster against the wall. The other hand pulled Eddie closer by his collar. Eddie felt it tug and pull on his breathing, but the new angle made from his abs rubbing against Waylon's cock. Making Waylon whine and beg for more friction. The needy sounds Waylon was making sounded like sin itself.

    Eddie hide his face against Waylon’s neck and hair, trying to put off his orgasm he felt coming. But the closeness and Waylon’s musk and now even the noises he was making sounded so much clearer. The overpowering of his senses made Eddie almost feel drunk and in a haze. He was losing himself in the act. While Waylon was steadily increasing the speed as they got closer to their climaxes.

As Waylon started to claw Eddie's back, Eddie started to chant Waylon's name like a prayer. Waylon smiled against Eddie's neck as their peaks quickly closed in.

“Come on Eddie! Almost there!”

Eddie took that as permission to speed up for their finish. His hands tightened enough to leave muscle deep bruises as he started to shove Waylon down faster on his cock.

“Eddie please!” Waylon screamed as he wrapped his limbs tightly around Eddie. Eddie swore as he felt Waylon’s inside contract around his manhood. He howled Waylon’s name before biting into the blond’s shoulder as he finally found his release.

 

* * *

 

Eddie woke with starving lungs. He lunged forward from his bedside as he gasped for air. Still feeling the phantom presence of his teeth latching into Waylon’s soft skin in his dream. He could hear Waylon crying his name ringing in his ears. Looking at his room around him, he realized it was just a dream. A filthy debauched, and fucking confusing dream, but a dream. Fuck. Even his subconscious wasn’t free from Waylon and this new queer bullshit.

Finally catching his breath, he went to wipe the thick sheen of sweat that covered his skin. And oh, great, his bed sheets were probably soaked with sweat,  _again._ Fuck, he needs to get like three spare sheets if he keeps having to wash them every day at this rate. As Eddie mumbled and tried to argue to convince himself the dream meant nothing, a knock came at the door.

“Neddie Eddie, you okay?” Mary asked as she tried to swivel the knob to his room despite it being locked.

“Mair Mair, I’m fine. Just not feeling great.”  
“You sounded weird in your sleep again. Should I ask mom to get a doctor? Or that nasty cherry stuff when we both got the flu?”

Eddie combed his sweaty hair back into place as he tried to string together a lie.

“No, I’m not that bad. Just , hot, and tired, and ewww?”  
“Yeah, feeling ewww sucks. You want me to get you some meatloaf and pasta sauce?”  
“No, I’m good. I’m not hungry.”  
“Okay, feel better Neddie.”  
“I’ll try.”

Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he heard his sisters clanky footsteps lead away from his door. He groaned into his palms as he tried to rattle the memories of the dream from his mind. Looking down, he saw the sheer extent of how well he enjoyed the dream. He wishes the sheets were just soaked from stress-sweat now. And surprise surprise, he’s still sporting a partial. (Luckily it went down fairly enough from his sister’s questions at his doorway. So good and bad timing really.) Eddie cursed softly, as he muffled his inclination to yell in aggravation. Talking to himself in a much softer soft decimal than usual.

“Fuck, I have to clean these asap….Or just burn them…..I’ll wait til Mary goes to bed and book it to the washroom.” Eddie rushed to strip himself of his clothes and then his bed sheets altogether. Then bundling them all up to hide the most embarrassing stains from view. He even went ahead to pry open his window and let out the stench of stress-sweat and sex.

Eddie sighed after wiping himself cleanish with tissues , and then laying on his bare mattress. He just zoned out of his mind and stared at the ceiling for a long while. Minutes or hours past by, he didn’t know or care.

He just reflected on how his life looked in the future based on his big decision.

And honestly, it didn’t look that hopeful to run and hid from whatever this kinky shit Waylon infected his brain with. Not if saying yes it meant he wouldn’t have to hide report cards , or risk expulsion every time some prep got a hair up his ass because Eddie called him out on shit. Or not having to dread the likelihood of becoming one of those creepy super seniors. Or dread the chance of seeing Waylon in the hallways at school.

Eddie went through the checklist of what saying yes or no could mean for him short term and long term. He kept restarting it many many times when the odds didn’t go in the direction he wanted. But eventually , the outcome was plain to see.

So Eddie knew what his decision would be. And he was low-key fucking pissed about it. At himself more than Waylon somehow. But he’ll live with it.  And with that decided, he finally let his body relax enough to fall back asleep on his bed.


	4. Private Meeting

          Waylon smiled as he saw Eddie try to sneak into the cafeteria through the side entrance with the first busload of new freshman from outside of town. As light footed Gluskin was, you can’t exactly hide a almost six-foot and growing teenager amongst freshman who barely hit five-six in their siblings heels or army store boots. He looked like some Romantic hero in a sea of hobbits with neon jelly bracelets and Hot Topic merch. Waylon could see Gluskin was trying to keep his distance. Ducking behind his peers as he scurried as far from Waylon’s side of the room as possible.   
          Almost immediately the smaller freshmen scattered to the tables they already chose that year to wait for their friends. The horse girls at the table Eddie picked respectfully ignored him and left Eddie to his own notebook. Waylon just smiled to himself , Gluskin would eventually come back to him. Best not to push the already skittish giant in a public setting.

“Don’t eat him.” Miles said as Waylon continued to eye fuck Eddie’s hunched outline across the room. While Waylon continued to oogle Eddie, His free hand snaking into Waylon’s bag to try and use the chopsticks to steal Waylon’s emergency yodels.

“I won’t….For now.” Waylon turned as he realized he wasn’t hearing the high score background music for Flappy birds anymore. The game Miles’s beat every morning somehow with a stoner’s level of bland zen.  
“And stop that.” Waylon smacked Miles’s hand in his bag, with his chopsticks covered in scrambled eggs. Miles feigned injury on his hand as if he was branded after Waylon thwarted his pilfering.  
“Stingy.”

Waylon grabbed the chopsticks Miles brought with him and rearranged his backpack to hide his study snacks deeper this time.

“Thief. Go flirt for your own breakfast.”  
“You’re mean when your horny and trying to look cool.”  
“You’re just horny and hungry. Now shoo, no snacks for you.”  
“Snack Nazi.”

Waylon imitated the soup Nazi’s tone as he pointed away from the table.  
“No Snacks for YOu!”

Miles stuck out his tongue at his best friend before stumbling towards the lunch area. It’s a weird entrance to the kitchen. The serving area consisted of a buffet line area they made by just shoving the kitchen area back a couple feet around the two doors. One door in, get your food , pay at the end, go out the other door. It’s not that small, but with various students in varying degrees of puberty and genetic blessings, the area can get cramped when it’s rush hour. So cutting in line once you shove through the door could get you elbowed in the face, and might not even be on purpose.           Unluckily, most people haven’t shown up for the morning rush yet. So Miles couldn’t sneak through the mob and swipe a cookie or something without being seen. So , he feigned confidence as he strutted toward the lunch lady.

“Good Morning Gerny! Don’t you look lovely today!” Miles quipped as he took the last chocolate chip bagel in the display slot. They only make them every other day so Miles’s is over the moon and practically skipped towards the lunch lady at the end of the buffet line. The lady Gertrude was not smiling, and looked to be ready to call security.

“You can’t charm your way out this time. You barely covered your monthly tab as it is. Put that back young man. ”  
“Oh Gernny~, don’t be like that. You know I’m good for it.” Miles crooned as he tried to feel his empty wallet through his army jacket. He’s been more broke than usual from constantly sharing his snacks with Walker. So you know their getting serious. (Even Waylon would be risking fingers if he tried to swipe food from Miles. The only one stupid enough to try regularly is Wallace, Miles’s unwanted cat that adopted him)

“I’ll pay for it.” Eddie mumbled as he handed Ms.Gertrude a couple crumpled dollar bills. Sheila recounted the money and checked for any two dollar bills. She sighed and handed Eddie his change.  
“And here’s your complimentary cookies.” (The complimentary cookies are just the cookies from the day before. They just want to hand them all out before filling the display with new ones. Their undercooked anyway , so they never tasted stale just slightly crunchier.)

“Thanks!” Miles grabbed the bag of bagel and cookies and turned to bolt. Eddie latched on his arm before he left the doorway to the sitting area.

“Upshur,”  Eddie said as he stepped to the side to  made sure he wasn’t seen in the doorway.

“Yes? Thank you for the cookies? Can I have my arm back?”  
“For once shut up. I have a message.”

“Shoot.” Miles shrugged while failing to look nonchalant about being manhandled. He did not need a fear boner this early in the morning. (Not from anyone besides his aggressive closeted boyfriend that is)

“Tell Park to meet me in the same place as last time in five minutes.”

“Got it.’

“I doubt it. Repeat it.”

“Last peas? No I’m fucking with you. Meet at same place , whatever.”

Eddie rubbed his tired eyes and dragged his hand down his face in aggravation. He reluctantly let go of Miles’s arm.

“Close enough.”  
Miles bolted before Eddie changed his mind. Eddie peered out to see Miles’s beeline back to Waylon. Rather than risk Waylon coming over, Eddie ran to the entrance door for the end of the line. That door was near one of the main exits out of the cafeteria, letting Eddie out without getting too close to Waylon. It meant he had to double over to the bathroom the longer route, but he needed to clear his head anyway.

 

* * *

  

     Waylon of course took extra time to finish his breakfast before headed to their rendezvous place in the bathroom. Make the larger man squirm from anticipation just made the small dom's smile.Waylon walked inside expecting to see Eddie stomping and pacing from impatience. Passing through the door , he saw a empty bathroom.Eddie slammed the door from the side after Waylon walked further in looking for him.

“I might be your fuck-buddy, but I'm never going to be your fucktoy bitch. Your dick is never going near my ass. Kick my head in, beat me or beat me off I don't care. But I refuse to be the catcher. No exceptions.”

Waylon just smiled that pleased and eerie smile of his. Eddie faltered for a moment before his repressed emotions boiled back to the surface. He pushed Waylon further up on the door with only one hand. Using the other to point and get in Waylon’s face as he reaffirmed the next rule.

“I might become your fuck-buddy, but I'm never going to be your fuck-toy bitch. Your dick is never going near my ass. You can beat me up as you beat me off , I don't care. But I refuse to be your little bitch.”

      Eddie dropped Waylon to his feet after making his final point. He didn’t know what to expect next. But even he wasn’t stupid enough to keep talking against the bathroom’s front door. Waylon merely fixed his sweater , it was rumpled by Eddie’s coarse handling. Eddie shifted his weight as he tried to read Waylon’s face. It really was like reading a block of ice when Waylon was acting “proper”. Eddie’s gaze was so focused , it could have burned Waylon’s skin off his skull. But that was enough to distract him while Waylon used his non-dominant hand to turn the bathroom lock. Waylon covered the noise of the lock by talking in a loud if almost bland tone.

“Crude way to put it. But we can discuss the semantics of our relationship later~” Waylon walked toward Eddie, his eyes almost lit up with  a dark intent. “  
Now, do you want to continue where we left off on Monday?” Waylon curled himself closer to Eddie like before. Much less slow and calculated in his movements, as he impatiently leaned into Eddie’s personal space. But he managed to make Eddie step back into the open handicapped stall. Until he fell back and landed on the toilet.

“I um, don’t we have class?” Eddie said meekly. Unsure whether to be excited or scared. A heat crawled up Gluskin’s neck as he started to burn pink. He didn’t plan that far ahead when he went over how this would go in the shower this morning. Eddie thought Waylon would just leave him alone until after whatever after school extra credit he had that day.  
“I have a free period and your first period teacher Mr.M is out today for a conference. They don’t have a sub, so no attendance. ” Waylon explained as he straddled Eddie’s lap and whispered in his ear.

“Oh…” Eddie's breathing got heavier. But his hands shifted to Waylon's hip and thighs. But he lacked the courage to go much further. Just tried to stay calm. He bit his dry lips while staring at Waylon's soft lips.  
Thinking to himself “Is he wearing pink lip balm? They’re way too pretty to be natural.”

   Waylon rolled his eyes at Eddie's nervous behavior and thirsty stare. Better to start slow this time. Waylon gently placed his hand on Eddies neck, the soft contact make Eddie relax. Well , relax enough so that Waylon didn’t think Eddie would throw him to the ground in gay panic when he made his next move.  
   Starting small by giving a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips, before kissing along the jawline. Nothing but soft pressure and Waylon’s weight pressing downward. Eddie just closed his eyes and remained stock still as Waylon worked. Only growing bold enough to grab Waylon’s hips as Waylon started swiping his tongue against his lip. He could feel Waylon’s smug smile against his mouth.

“About time. Do you plan to contribute here?”  
      Eddie didn’t answer. Just grabbed Waylon’s ass with both hands and pushed him forward into another kiss. Waylon let Eddie take the initiative for a while. If only so Eddie would stop being the unpleasant kind of stiff underneath him. But he made sure to grip Eddie’s hair and pull a little whenever he got French happy and gone too far with the tongue. Just because it’s called tonsil tennis, doesn’t mean Eddie can go slam his tongue into Waylon’s tonsils. Waylon usually retaliated by nipping Eddie’s lower lip and making the larger guy whimper before letting go and continuing.

      Eventually Waylon made way to nibbling down past Eddie’s jawline. Eddie’s eyes nearly rolled back as Waylon started to abuse the skin along his neck. Not breaking the skin, but enough pressure to leave faint purple bruises under his jacket collar soon enough. Waylon couldn’t help but smile against Eddie’s neck between kisses. It was such a power trip to have a mountain of a man like Eddie practically mewling underneath you. And they’ve barely started anything beyond the most vanilla of sexual acts.  
      Waylon started to grind his hips downward against Eddie’s groin, and Eddie nearly bit through his lower lip. He could feel a orgasm coming almost comically fast as Waylon work his hips. Waylon could feel Eddie’s legs tense underneath him and decided to go ahead and change things up. He pulled Eddie’s hair by the roots,just a little to make him focus and look back at him.

“I’m getting up. And you’re gonna show me how well you can do other things with your mouth.”

If Eddie had just a little  bit more blood in his skull, he might ask more  questions. Like “What are you going to do to me to make a mess?” or “Do you have lube or condoms?” or even “Did you lock the bathroom door?” That being said, all the blood in his body was mostly rushing to his other head. As much as he hated the idea of acting like Waylon’s bitch, the similarity to his dream made him weak in the knees.

“Now get on your knees.”

Eddie pulled up his pants and settled on his knees in front of Waylon. Eddie froze in place as tried to figure out what Waylon was looking for in his bag. The options being limited by the fact Waylon clearly didn’t want Eddie to looked like he got fucked and told him to redress. So honestly, the fact Eddie couldn’t predict was somehow scarier then if he was naked.

Waylon pulled out a familiar red spray bottle from his bag. He handed it to Eddie without hesitation.  
“Here.”

Eddie tilts his head as he tries to make sense of what the hell he’s holding. “Sore throat cherry spray?.” Waylon rolled his eyes as he explained.

“It numbs your throat and makes it easier to give blow jobs. I don’t want you panicking and throwing up on me if you feel me in your throat.”

Eddie looked at Waylon with skepticism , but sprayed some into his mouth.

“You haven’t sucked a dick before. So you might need to gargle it.”

Eddie looked skeptically at the bottle. But just shrugged then undid the top and threw it back. Might as well see if it works. God knew he needed all the help he could get with the next debauchery Waylon had planned.  
“Wait a second before spitting it into the toilet.”

      Annoyed at being lectured like a child brushing their teeth, Eddie tilted his head back and gargled the mixture. The sound was obnoxiously loud and he could plainly see it disturbed Waylon. Enough for him to stop pawing at his manhood under his beige pants. Eddie smiled at Waylon being the uncomfortable one for a change. Waylon sneered as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Clearly uncomfortable as Eddie started to loudly swish the fluid in his mouth like he was auditing for a Crest mouthwash spokesperson job. Waylon just wanted to get on with it. He hated being grossed out, and Eddie was having way too much fun acting like a gross sound machine.   
      But Waylon reasoned it is better to endure this weirdness then risk Eddie choking and vomiting on his cock. After waiting more than long enough, Eddie spat the bitter red fluid into the toilet. He wiped his mouth to get any trace off. His lips barely touched the mixture and they already felt tingly. His entire mouth felt a specific kind of weird. Not numb exactly. It was like when you can see things but no colors or exact details in a old film, but for your sense of touch instead of sight. Eddie could feel the pressure of poking his mouth roof or cheeks with his tongue, but neither his tongue or mouth could sense or define what was making the pressure.

“Now test it out.”

Eddie stuck his index finger into his throat to test his throat. It felt awkward as hell, but if this was a botched idea he might as well learn it as quickly as possible. Eddie knew he didn’t exactly have the sexual equivalent of je ne sais quoi to do anything beyond basic things anyway.

Eddie soon pushed his finger in deeper, expecting to start gagging at any second. But he didn’t. His finger just went deeper and deeper until his knuckles reached past his lips. Eddie’s eyes went wide as he could feel the pressure deep in his throat. But didn’t really “feel” anything, and didn’t feel any nausea.

“Add another. Better be thorough.” Waylon teased.  
Eddie cringed but added another finger to press into his mouth. It felt surreal, like some weird Dadaist painting. Some weird piece titled “Man swallows his arm , one inch at a time”. God he needs to stop watching random art programs on late night tv. Eddie prodded the back of his throat with a little force to see if it would provoke anything to justify him tapping out of giving oral.

    Eddie’s throat weakly spasmed from the heavy pressure, making him cough a little. Eddie had to  pull out his fingers to breath a little easier, but it wasn’t too much. Nowhere near enough to induce dry heaving or vomiting. Fuck, no backing out now. Eddie found a shred of relief in at least he’d be mostly okay as long as Waylon didn’t plan to skull fuck him or something nastier. *

Waylon grabbed Eddie’s arm as Eddie’s eyes started to unfocus, he was overthinking again. And Waylon found, even while kneeling, Eddie was still far too tall. His face was facing Waylon’s middle abdomen. Eddie would have to curl into a arch or Waylon to get a box to stand on so Eddie could reach cock. Waylon grabbed Eddie’s shoulder in hand. The contact pushed Eddie out of his thoughts, and

“Bag, jacket, shirt off. And spread your knees." Waylon spoke softly, but his firm tone that commanded attention. It sounded like a iron hand wrapped in a velvet glove. Soft and firm, but the threat and authority always there even while gentle. Eddie complied without hesitation at the simple order. He tossed his backpack and folded his jacket on top of it. Before spreading his knees further apart made him sink down until he was closer to Waylon's groin.

"Good boy,” Waylon praised Eddie as he lecherously enjoyed the sight of Eddie’s strapping muscles. Eddie can’t hide his well developed body under the vintage punk clothing forever. Even if he did look good in black in Waylon’s opinion. Maybe he could try some eyeliner, bring attention to his big expressive baby blue eyes. Waylon stored that musing idea away for a later time. There’s always time for that later. Eddie slowly got himself back into position in front of Waylon and started to widen his knees apart. His calve muscles complained as Eddie sunk lower. If he was any taller, he’d literally have to do a cheerleaders split to do this. Waylon praised him further as he pushed him gently down.

“Just a little wider Pup. A little wider...good. Now can I assume you've watched some porn?” Waylon asked, clearly knowing the likely answer.

“Not any like this.” Eddie snarked back, despite having to look straight up at Waylon. Even on his knees and out of his comfort zone, Eddie was a defiant soul.

“Fair enough since you were so far in the closet you could Narnia.”  Waylon chuckled. Eddie rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get this part over with. So he started to unzip Waylon’s pants. Careful to not get Waylon's stiff cock caught on the zipper. Waylon's cock was normal length for guys their age. But Waylon's girth was more like Eddies. It almost looked cartoonishly thick compared to the rest of Waylon. It sagged against Waylon's thighs , unable to support its own weight to stand upright. It looked as intimidating now at eye level now as Waylon did with the taser rod.

As cute and ego boosting it was to see Gluskin go wide eyed at handling his cock, Waylon knew they had a time limit. And he planned to show just how much Gluskin himself can enjoy their arrangement before this was over.

“It’s a cock not a snake. It's not going to bite you Gayby.”

Eddie glared at Waylon from below. His face was febrile collage of red and pink from rage and embarrassment. He practically barked back at Waylon. Even as he struggled to pull down Waylon’s tight jeans.

“Fuck off I’m not used to seeing a dick at face level. I'm getting to it.” Eddie started to stroke Waylon's cock at the base as he examined it more closely. He held Waylon’s cockbase with one hand as he fondled the foreskin.

“Fine, but hurry up Gayby.”

“...Are you seriously making fun of me by referencing Gatsby?” Eddie replied as he started to tease the seed that already spilled out , spreading it across the cockhead. Lubricated it to be gently rubbed by his thumb.

“No but I know at least you at least have read this years book. And can read the gay subtext, but get on with it. And don't punk out. ”  
Eddie's grip loosened as his nerves set in. He didn't know how else to start, so he just started to kiss around the head.

“Okay. That's fine. But try licking it.” Waylon muttered. Despite all his pomp and appearance of sexual control, Waylon was still a impatient teenager trying to get his cock properly sucked. His patience is running thin. But Eddie at least was heading in the right direction. Eddie started to trace the veins along Waylon’s shaft with his tongue. Eddie felt less skittish as he experimented with kissing and licking Waylon’s cock. He knew he should at least be grateful Waylon wasn’t immediately trying to face fuck him. It never looked that pleasant when he saw women in similar position in porn pop ups.

“Good, but try suckling the head. Work your way down.”

             Eddie sighed as he brought Waylon’s cock to his lips. Expecting some vile aftertaste to assault his senses. He found it didn’t particularly taste like anything. Sure there was Waylon’s musk, and the faint smell of vanilla, but it didn’t taste horrible. Most of the cherry flavoring had faded , but it still tasted more bitter than Waylon’s jizz so far. Eddie started easy. Suckling Waylon’s cock like those music video ladies from those classic rock bands.   
      Pushing it just enough to cover the widest part, but not all of it. Eddie tightened his lips and grazed his tongue around the very tip of Waylon. Waylon bit his upper lip to not risk a peep coming out of him. He refused to upset the power balance he wanted this relationship to have by inflating Eddie’s ego like a blimp. He just kept breathing through his flaring nostrils like a bull as Eddie worked. And clenching his jaw to keep himself grounded.  
           Eddie however, wasn’t stupid. He might not be a book worm or a academic, but he can put two and two together. And based on Waylon’s grip in his hair becoming tighter and the fact Waylon finally shut up. Eddie knew he was getting to the “ice king”. Emboldened by  the fact he pleasured Waylon into forced silence , Eddie sunk Waylon’s cock deeper into his mouth. Eddie however failed to realize his lips were the protection against his teeth. As Waylon was pushed into Eddie’s mouth haphazardly, his cock was grazed by Eddie’s sharp teeth. And as almost every other man who _ever_ was in this position, Waylon was not actively for any teeth involved with his cock.

“STOP!” Waylon pushed down on Eddie’s shoulders, trying to get him to stop.

“I said stop! You're being a bad pup Eddie. listen to me , now. Look at me.”

“What?” Eddie questioned, lightheaded from the headrush (no pun intended). He was so caught up in trying to finish Waylon off, he forgot to keep listening.

“Teeth. Mind your teeth there Jaws.” Waylon sneered. Trying to cover his anxiety with insults again.

“Sorryyyy for trying to get you to come Your Majesty.”  
“Can’t do that if you rip the skin off you idiot. Do you want to get off or not? Do what I say, and I promise it will go right.”

“Fine, whatever.” Eddie shrugged as he stretched his neck. This was way more difficult than it looked in porn ads.

“Okay, first, try to breath through your nose. I don’t need you suffocating on cock. Then curl your lips over your front teeth and tighten the ring a little. I’ll do the moving.”  
Eddie tried to force out himself out of his self deprecating thoughts and focus on breathing.  Only then did he start nervously mouthing the end of Waylon’s shaft again.

“Use your lips to cover your teeth and just try the head. First.”

He had literally gone from zero to three-hundred in terms of dealing with his sexuality. After the past two weeks, Eddie felt like he’s gotten full body emotional whiplash. He didn’t even know what to feel anymore. But as Waylon started to guide his head , Eddie thought to himself more or less.

“But at least point, I’ve already signed myself over to this he-devil in a sweater vest and pocket protector in exchange for academic salvation and gay debauchery.

“I might as well dive in and enjoy. Since shit will get fucked up sooner or later.”

And on that note, Eddie threw most caution to the wind despite his general anxiety.

Eddie’s throat started to spasm as Waylon fully pressed inside. Waylon figured it was more psychological then physical response.

“Hold your thumb in your fist. It tricks your gag reflex.” Waylon knew the thumb trick didn’t work, it had mostly a placebo effect. But if Eddie believed it worked, it would. Eddie, willingly to try anything to make this easier, followed suit using both hands. He wrapped his thumbs in his fist, and pressed both hands against his cock. Waylon said he couldn’t take it out, he didn’t say Eddie had to figuratively sit on his hands. Surprisingly, the trick helped. Eddie’s body relaxed even as Waylon pushed him down and up to find a rhythm.  Eddie’s mouth started to overwater as Waylon’s cock pressed against his tongue. Spit started to dribble past the edges of his mouth.

“Keep breathing through your nose. That’s a good Pup. So good.”

Eddie started to lose himself in the act. Waylon slowed his hips before giving the next order.

“Hollow your cheeks, try sucking it. But not too hard."  
Eddie gripped his thumbs tighter as he tried to do what was asked. Waylon slowed down even further as Eddie processed the flurry of odd sensations in his mouth. Even his mouth felt like it was hollowed out to accept more of Waylon. The wet sound of Waylon’s cock sliding in and out gradually grew louder and louder. Until Waylon’s voice was almost drowned underneath it. The debauched sounds made Eddie vaguely think to himself.  
“Fuck. That shouldn’t be this hot.”

Waylon hadn’t even finished yet, and it sounded like he already _cunted_ his throat. Eddie could just imagine what it looked like. Waylon fucking his mouth like a cunt, abusing it like a whore in heat. Fuck, it’s only the first time and Eddie’s throat and mouth was soaked and loose like a cunt.

Waylon stilled for only a moment, his hand gripped Eddie’s hair by the root tightly to get his attention.

“Look at me.” Eddie looked up at Waylon with blurry eyes.

“Look at you. Such a _handsome_ Puppy.”

Waylon gently parted Eddie’s hair to the side. The simple gesture on his sensitive scalp ,sent shivers up Gluskins spine. He whimpered around Waylon’s cock.

“We’re almost done Sweetie. Hands at your sides.”

Eddie mourned the pressure against his groin as he obeyed the command. But Waylon’s soft fingers playing with his hair felt so _nice._

Waylon started to thrust again. Harder than before, but slower to pull away. Eddie had really gotten a hang of the suction part at least.

Waylon continued to play with Eddie’s hair. Finding it the best method to keep him calm.

“Eddie, look at me.” Eddie, unstopping in his movements, looked up at Waylon with dewy eyes. Too lost in the deed to even comprehend a response to seeing Waylon equally flustered and disheveled appearance.  
Waylon almost curled over Eddie, leaning on a shoulder using one arm to keep upright. His chest was rising and falling like he just beat a gym endurance test record. Waylon shifted his tongue to wet his cotton mouth before speaking again.

“Come on Pup. Only good boys get relief.” Waylon shifted his socked foot alongside Eddie’s clothed cock. The tantalizing pressure on Eddie’s unattended manhood felt like a agonizing bliss. Eddie’s throat shifted and tightened as he moaned around Waylon. Waylon threw his head back as he bit back his own moans. That needed to happen again. Discovering how to make Eddie “sing”, how could Waylon not abuse it? His hips picked up their pace as Eddie trembled at his feet. Gently teasing as he glided his foot along the hard edges of Eddie’s manhood.

      Waylon’s smile was more indecent than Eddie at that moment, he was grinning so much. But why wouldn’t he, he had a hunk willingly fall to his knees and try sucking him off. Why wouldn’t Waylon be smug? He’d be gloating if he wasn’t so distracted by the vision kneeling at his feet. His lips and mouth were so red pink he looked like he was wearing hooker lipstick. And after he blissfully stopped over thinking, his features relaxed from the pained anxious expression that muddled his handsome face. The many stimuli around Eddie seemed to melted together, almost devouring the teens senses. Waylon’s hands and voice seemed to envelop his body, and his body seemed starved for them.

“Enough!” Waylon pulled Eddie off. Leaving the teen dazed and light headed as he stared up at his dominating fuckbuddy. A string of saliva dripped from Eddie’s lips, still clung to Waylon’s shaft.

“Open your mouth! Now” Waylon demanded, as he started to furiously stroke himself.

Eddie obeyed and quickly opened his mouth.

“Tongue out. You're going to taste me Pup.”

Waylon stroked himself rapidly. His cockhead tapping the tip of Eddies lips as he worked himself back up. As he inched closer to climate Waylon started babbling praises to his sex partner.

“Stick your tongue out. Perf _ecttttt Yesss yesss_. You're such a good Pup. You're such a good Pup.”

Eddie whined as he didn't think beyond the immediate moment. Only of how Waylon held his head tightly and looked at him like he was the world. Waylon teased the tip against Eddie’s tongue before cumming. He wanted Eddie to swallow every last drop. Waylon huffed air as his cum splattered across Eddie’s red mouth. The wave of pleasure nearly knocking him to his feet. Waylon had to brace a arm against the doorframe to stay upright.

      Eddie’s tongue arched against the roof of his mouth after Waylon finally pulled away. As gross of a texture the cum felt as it slid down his throat, it wasn’t as nasty as he was expecting it to be. It had the vaguest salt tint, but besides that, the aftertaste of the spray still overpowered his taste buds. Eddie coughed into his fist mostly to break the damn tension in the air. Waylon after his brain came back online, smiled that wicked smile of his. Seeing it sent sparks tingling down Eddie’s spine. Gluskin prayed he wouldn’t need to camp in the nurse's office after whatever the “Ice King” planned to do to him.

“Pants off. Lean over the seat, keep your hands on the safety bar.” Eddie was still a little lightheaded from before. So Waylon could easily see the rusty gears turn in Eddie’s head as he processed the order. So Waylon only elaborated to speed this along.

“So you can angle your cock over the toilet. We don’t want to leave a mess. Unless you want to smell like cum all day.”

Eddie complied with the orders. Arching his body over the toilet. It took a while to figure out a stance that wouldn't pull a muscle or something, but he got it eventually. It didn't help that Eddie could feel Waylon eye fucking him even without looking at the nerd. Eddie got into place, but he couldn't stop a faint tremble in his limbs. Whether it was from nerves, excitement , or terror or all if thee above , who knew?   
He leaned his chin against his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. When did he start breathing so heavily?Waylon's soft voice spoke vividly close against his skin. Waylon's hand immediately on Eddie's neck before he could react and flinch away.

"Spread your ankles like before."  
Eddie swallowed a gulp but relented. Sinking lower until he closer to Waylon.

"That's my good boy. Now hold still."  
Waylon hummed as his hand slipped under Eddie’s tank top. Eddie’s cock twitched as it started to harden again. Waylon took his time tracing the muscle lines underneath. Seeing that Eddie’s cock was starting to dribble cum, Waylon decided to move things along. He bunched up the front of Eddie’s tank-top and pulled it up. Waylon brought the cloth to Eddie’s face as it hung low between his shoulders.  
Waylon just firmly asked. “Open.”

Eddie complied and allowed Waylon to gag him with his shirt.

"We can't have your pretty moans being heard by people outside. Those belong only to _me_."

Waylon traced the back of Eddie's neck and down his spine as Eddie started to relax. His anxiety made him lose some degree of arousal. But Waylon's teasing hands and soft words sought to that problem. Even Waylon's “Ice King” facade couldn’t hide the heat in his eyes as he got a good look of Eddie up close. Eddie could feel Waylon’s eyes on him as tangible as Waylon’s hands.

“Plus, it does let me see such a _lovely_ view." Waylon's dominant hand traced a trail from Eddie’s abdomen to his pecs.  Gliding his thumb over Eddie's left nipple, and pressing the same arm against the unattended nipple. Eddie almost wheezed as he sharply breathed through his nostrils. The cool air of the bathroom air conditioning had hardened his nipples. So even Waylon's lukewarm hands felt burning. Or was that just Eddie's own skin. Why was he sweating so much?

"You do have such pretty tits. One of these days I really should just play with them all day. Their so pink and inviting. How could I not?"

Eddie shifted his feet as he tried to keep his position. Waylon pinched Eddie's right nipple between his long fingernails. Not piercing but enough that only a sliver of skin divided the nail ends. The sudden sharp pleasure and pain nearly made Eddie collapse. The sharp pain stung through his chest like a hornet sting. He nearly bit through the gag as he whimpered from the stimulation.

"And so reactive! Their as perfect as your cock is. I might even be  able to ruin you by just using your nipples. Would you like to try Baby?"

Eddie shook his head. He did not want to deal with whatever Waylon was doing right now. (At least not this second.)

"It’s okay sweetheart. Don't cry." Eddie didn't even realize his eyes had welled up. Waylon wiped away a stray tear with his hand. He gently turned Eddie's head to face him. Waylon tried to feign a “nice” expression to calm Eddie. But mostly focused on sounding unthreatening and soft. He knew he was toeing the line by overwhelming his new companion. Any combo of overstimulation, self loathing, and fear could easily transfigure into rage and violence when pushed. So Waylon had to tread carefully, especially given where they are. Waylon made the mental note to never get rough with Eddie’s nipples without restraints or prolonged touching.

"Another time then. Take a deep breath Puppy and hold it." Eddie focused on breathing as he closed his eyes. A few long seconds passed by. Eddie swore he could hear a pin drop in the intense silence.

"Breath out, slowly. Through your nose.”

Eddie breathed out and felt a small wave of tension flow out of him.

“Again.” Eddie complied, letting himself relax with his eyes closed. They repeated the breathing thing for a while. Until Eddie’s breathing become more even.

"Now Eddie, Puppy, do you want your good boy reward?"

Waylon's tone shifted back from the soft almost girlish tone to his normal much deeper darker voice. Eddie nodded. His skin felt so sensitized, he could literally feel every goose-bump rise on his skin. And the heat of where Waylon just barely pressed against him. So when Waylon’s lubed hand curled around the end of his cock, it felt like a cool electronic jolt of sensation.

"You have no idea puppy. I have so many things planned for us.”

Eddie’s eyes flew open to watch Waylon playful tease his cock as he spread the lube. Waylon’s hands barely grazing the skin. Eddie had no idea when and where Waylon got so much lube prepared, but he was far too distracted to start asking questions.

“I shiver at the chance to personal discover every inch of you. Would you like that Sweetie.? Having my hands and mouth tracing you? "

Waylon somehow got closer. His frame pressed firmly against Eddie's chilled skin felt as hot as a brand iron. Waylon was bold enough to hook his other hand around Eddie's back to pull him even closer.

“I _can't_ wait to take you home. I'm so lucky to have found such a perfect puppy. You're just _delicious_ ”. Waylon nibbled along Eddie's ear. Eddie let out of huff of air as he tried to keep still like he was told.

Despite having half a foot in height, Eddie felt so small with Waylon in his personal space. Felt like he was being consumed by Waylon's presence. Waylon's hands felt so _soft_ and tight around his cock. It was easy to imagine the slender hands belonged to a woman.

"Aren't you sweetheart. I bet you can't wait either. You _are_ my _perfect_ slut. _My_ beautiful puppy."

As Eddie whimpered into his gag, Waylon took pity and started to stroke him harder. Eddie's groans grew louder as his hips twitched momentarily for more friction. Waylon , could feel Eddie getting close but he couldn't let his disobeying by moving slide by.

Waylon's left hand smoothed down Eddies back. Then firmly grabbed the curve of Eddie's still bruised ass in his palm. Pressing his hand firmly on the healing bruises he had left behind. The touch reaffirming his claim and reminding his companion about just how much pleasure pain can bring and vice versa.

"Come on Eddie, show me just how much you love being _my good boy._ "

Waylon's tightening fist on his cock and the soft endearments whispered into his ear, sent Eddie over the edge. His release was explosive as the pleasure overtook him. Eddies entire world zeroed in on where Waylon was touching him and the blinding waves that tore through him. Waylon even slowed his hand to draw the moment out longer. Not stopping until he had drained every drop of seed out of the teen.

Eddie huffed through his nose. Thankful that his shirt gagged all the little mortifying sounds pouring out of him. Eddie swallowed down a moan as he almost bit through his shirt as Waylon continued stroking his cock as it softened. Tears started to well up in his eyes by the time Waylon finally took his hand away.

“Try not to move.” Waylon softly asked before turning away. If Eddie’s posture wasn’t already firmly planted in it’s pose, he would have melted into a puddle of endorphins on the floor.  Waylon returned with wet wipes. He started to methodically clean the lube and cum off of Eddie’s groin and chest. Eddie’s seed really caught some distance. Some specks flew as far up as his collar bone.

“We can’t have you going around smelling like a brothel. So bear with me.”

If he wasn’t already drained, Eddie would have squirmed as the cold wet wipes glided over his over sensitized groin. Waylon cleaned him methodically before removing his “Gag” and pulled Eddie’s shirt down. Waylon backed away, giving Eddie a breather before giving his next order.

“Pull up your pants and get on your knees”

Eddie stumbled as he sluggishly pulled his jeans up. He avoided Waylon's gaze doing so, not knowing what to say after….all of that happened. This sort of scenario wasn’t exactly covered in the romance novels Eddie hides under his bed. So he just stared at the ground and fix his clothes. Waylon tapped his shoulder and then handed him something.

“Use this.” Waylon handed Eddie a woman Athletes deodorant spray bottle. Eddie looked to Waylon for clarification. (For why he needed a women's deodorant, or why Waylon had it.)

“Spray it everywhere to mask the smell. It should hold until gym. If you spray cheap axe spray to cover the sex smell, you’ll become a biohazard.”*

Eddie shrugged, mostly because Waylon had a point. Half the men’s locker room was always empty because the other half kept abusing Axe body spray. Some kids even had to be sent home because all his friends sprayed him in a scuffle after gym class. Still didn’t explain why Waylon had a fancy rich women's deodorant laying around. Eddie could barely read the fancy font to label it “French Vanilla”. Meh, could be worse. So he just shut up and drenched his pits and sides with the sweet smelling spray.

The bell started to loudly ring through the building. Making Gluskin jump to his feet in a panic.  
“Fuck, I’m late.” Eddie rushed to get his things and stormed out of the stall. Waylon grabbed him before he flew out of the locked exit.

“Don’t rush. You need to be late.”

“What are you smoking?” Waylon rolled his eyes at Eddie’s comment. He turned Eddie away from the door and towards the mirrors behind the sinks.

“Look at us. Like look at us in the mirror.” Eddie turned to see, and well they were a sore sight. They both looked fucked, in almost every sense. Waylon’s skin either was blotchy blood red or was much paler than normal to the point he looked sickly. Whereas Eddie wasn’t much better. Eddie’s skin from ear tip to nose and down to his stomach was a array of pinks blending onto his farmers tanned skin. Even if he put on his bland t-shirt, he still looked like he ran the endurance test of fucking.

     “Just go chill and grab a soda, then head to class.” Waylon handed Eddie some money from his fanny pack. Eddie had to hold his side to not laugh at Waylon’s fanny pack. But then again, the same nerd just had him by the balls, so fanny pack or not, Waylon is still Waylon. (Top of list of who not to fuck with, for anyone who knows better than most)

“I’ll see you in the parking lot after my Student council meeting today. You can chill by my van. If you leave without me, I will come and kick your pale bruised ass.” Waylon calmly held Eddie’s now covered ass cheek in hand as he gave Eddie his last order. Eddies exertion red bloomed into bashful red as Waylon winked at him before strutting out of the room.

“What the hell did he get himself into?” Eddie thought to himself as he collapsed onto the ground of the bathroom. He had no idea what his life would be like from here on out, but he at least knew it’d be interesting.


End file.
